


Elucidate

by kiaara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencintaimu sebegini besarnya.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	Elucidate

**Author's Note:**

> KnB (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> "Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

Lembaran uang kertas lusuh dilipat rapi. Dilinting kecil. Dijadikan origami segitiga. Ringkas diselipkan pada kantung di balik apron.

Akashi Tetsuya mengingatkan diri untuk pandai mengatur pengeluaran rumah tangga: Makan dua kali sehari untuk Seijuurou, makan sehari sekali untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika suami bertanya, Tetsuya sudah pandai berbohong.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Sendok pelan turun menusuk piring berisi angin. Pucuk aluminium gepeng diketukkan sengaja hingga mencetuskan bunyi tubrukan. Alunan yang sakit.

"Aku juga sedang sarapan, Seijuurou. Ini piringku. Aku mengambil nasi banyak-banyak. Aku sangat lapar."

Ia sangat lapar—itu benar.

Ia mengambil nasi—sebutir pun tidak.

Mengangguk kecil, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan melihatnya. Selain selembar piring kosong, di depan Tetsuya hanya ada segelas air putih. Sup tofu dan nasi lembek hanya tinggal satu porsi. Seijuurou mengunyah hati-hati. Tetsuya pura-pura menimbulkan suara kecapan lidah agar dikira ikut menikmati.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya—mana piringmu, Tetsuya? Biar kubantu membawakan."

"Aku sudah selesai sejak tadi. Piringku sudah kubawa ke dapur, Seijuurou."

Kebohongan itu terjadi setiap hari. Terlatih dengan sangat baik. Kecerdikan yang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah rutinitas harian. Tetsuya berharap ia akan punya cukup simpanan untuk membayar biaya racik obat mata bagi Seijuurou.

Ia akan terus menyimpan diam-diam separuh uang belanja. Melintingnya rapi. Menyelipkan di sela-sela ventilasi kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sejauh yang bisa Akashi Tetsuya ingat, buku yang dicurinya dari kolong ranjang itu mampu menggantikan Akashi Seijuurou bercerita.

"Aku akan pergi mencari selada air." Bel kuningan dibunyikan. "Tapi sepedaku kutinggal karena remnya sedang bermasalah. Aku pulang sebelum makan malam. Seijuurou pasti sudah bosan dengan bubur garam."

Suaminya melambai dari muka pintu. Tetsuya membalas sekali pun Seijuurou takkan melihat. Tubuh kecil menghilang di balik jalinan pagar kawat. Tudung abu-abu menyelimuti kepala, disibak angin. Buru-buru dibenarkan. Senja mengupas udara, matahari yang bercahaya tanggung seperti buih. Tetsuya berbelok menuju pinggiran desa.

"Aphymezar—aku tidak yakin tempat seperti itu benar-benar ada."

Tetsuya tidak berhenti sekalipun keraguannya begitu hebat. Ia sudah lama menunggu jawaban—peta petunjuk, atau ceceran remah roti yang bisa membawanya pada tempat di mana rahasia ini disembunyikan.

Ia baru mendapatkan jawaban ketika berniat menggeser kaki ranjang, saat bersih-bersih rumah tadi pagi. Buku yang diselipkan rapi di dalam kantung kertas, pasti benda penuh coretan tangan itu bisa membuatnya berhenti bertanya.

Aku harus segera sampai.

Sampul kulit yang tua dan lengket menyembunyikan apa yang Seijuurou rahasiakan bertahun-tahun darinya.

Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan Tuan Nash. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Butuh setengah jam untuknya mencapai tepian sungai berlumpur. Tetsuya pelan melepas alas kaki. Berlari mengabaikan tanah lunak dan kemungkinan terpeleset. Tudung dilepas, dilempar begitu saja. Buku dalam kantung juga ditinggalkan agar tidak ikut basah.

Ia ingin lekas membuktikan buku tua itu tidak berbohong. Ia akan masuk ke dalam sungai.

"Apa benar sungai ini adalah gerbangnya?"

Sedikit kejutan karena biasanya Tetsuya hanya datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari selada air. Pemuda mungil berkaca di permukaan bening. Ricik tenang bergerak searah, menggeliat jinak di sela-sela jari kaki. Sungai dangkal didasari susunan bebatuan berwarna pucat. Tetsuya takut tengkuknya terbentur jika memaksakan diri melakukan petunjuk dari buku misterius. Tapi ia harus mencoba.

"Berdiri di tengah arus sungai. Berjalan mundur melawan arus delapan langkah. Lalu melempar diri ke bawah hingga hisapan sungai menyedotmu sampai tenggelam."

Entah itu mantra atau kutukan, Tetsuya terlanjur menghapalnya sebagai sebuah petunjuk. Semoga saja ia bisa kembali nanti.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, kan?"

Satu-satunya cara menemukan Scylladra. Makhluk cahaya penghuni Aphymezar yang telah membuat suaminya buta.

Tidak mengulur waktu. Suara benturan permukaan air menghantam tulang punggung. Mata biru terpejam. Menumpulkan rasa takut hingga titik nisbi. Bayangan lelaki tercintanya memenuhi kepala. Tetsuya tidak pernah gentar untuk alasan apapun.

"Aku akan membawa Scylladra untukmu, Seijuurou. Aku akan segera pulang dan membatalkan kutukan itu."

Sedetik Tetsuya tidak merasa bumi menangkapnya. Ia hanya jatuh. Terhisap jauh dalam gelombang tak berdasar. Bukan tenggelam. Justru melayang-layang dalam ruang kosong. Ruang kosong tanpa materi padat dan gravitasi.

Setitik cahaya muncul. Barangkali sebuah jalan keluar.

"Aku harus ke sana."

Kaki Tetsuya menendang udara, mengincarnya. Heran karena mampu melesat segesit burung. Hati kecil berdesir.

Tetsuya tidak ingat kapan dirinya pernah belajar terbang.

***

"Dasar bocah sial." Botol kusam berisi gumpalan darah dikocok keras. Nash Gold, Jr. mengencerkan isinya dengan segenggam air. "Sampai kapan lagi dia akan bersikeras kalau Seijuurou terkutuk itu masih bisa disembuhkan."

Lilin parafin meleleh. Aroma minyak pinus bertebaran meminang ruangan pengap. Nash memasang selusin nyala, membentuk formasi bintang segi enam. Nyala temaram, kedip tak stabil dan bau menyengat mampu mengusir kekuatan jahat.

Gelas kaca bermulut lebar dipasang sebagai pusat. Tuangan darah turun, menerjuni leher transparan.

Nash mengendapkannya, memisahkan lapisan atas dengan sendok perunggu.

"Tetsuya, si dungu yang keras kepala."

Jika ramuan kali ini gagal lagi menyembuhkan Akashi Seijuurou, Nash bersumpah akan menolak ketus permintaan Tetsuya untuk membuat obat lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia buta. Dia membusuk di ujung parit pun aku tidak sudi untuk peduli."

Nash pikir Seijuurou memang pantas mendapatkan kutukan itu. Tetsuya tidak seharusnya bunuh diri, membuang-buang plasma darah hanya demi Seijuurou. Biarkan saja. Detik selalu berjalan sambil menebar konsekuensi. Seijuurou menciptakan bencana di masa lalu. Aliran waktu telah mencatatnya sebagai perasaan cacat. Sudah terlanjur, tidak bisa disucikan sekalipun Tetsuya berkorban nyawa.

Nash tidak pernah habis pikir. Bagaimana cinta bisa menyetir manusia jadi kaum tanpa logika. Mereka adalah orang-orang bermasalah. Orang-orang bebal.

"Apa perlu kuracun sekalian dia daripada terus jadi benalu."

Nash sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu ingin marah jika Tetsuya menyebut nama Akashi Seijuurou, atau berbuat sesuatu untuk lelaki itu. Ia satir mengingat simpanan bisa ular yang belum pernah digunakan di sudut lemari. Manusia terkutuk yang buta karena jatuh cinta pada Scylladra—mengapa Seijuurou itu tidak segera mati saja?

Leleran merah jambu menukik deras. Nash menangkupkan telapak. Energi mengalir dalam bentuk cahaya keperakan. Gelembung pekat muncul meletup-letup di permukaan ramuan darah bagai sedang direbus. Fokus Nash berantakan ketika cairan setinggi tiga inci berubah warna dan memisah. Lapisan bawah sangat kental. Seputih susu. Bagian atas hitam sekeruh minyak jelantah.

Nash mengangkat gelasnya setinggi mata. Mengamati penuh tanda tanya.

"Darah Tetsuya tercampur dengan darah Seijuurou?" Ia tahu mereka sudah pernah bersetubuh, tapi tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini, "Bagaimana bisa."

Asumsi pertama itu sudah cukup mempan untuk mengganggu dirinya. Baru kali ini Nash merasa ingin sekali menghajar seseorang tanpa alasan.

"Sialan. Sialan kau, Seijuurou."

Atau barangkali keinginannya itu justru sangat beralasan.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi—brengsek, manusia terkutuk."

Meja digebrak. Formasi lilin berjatuhan, barisan api mati, menggelinding tak beraturan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lebih menguntungkan kalau jadi bangkai, Seijuurou!"

Akashi Tetsuya pasti sedang mengandung benih Akashi Seijuurou.

Nash menyesal—seandainya sejak dulu ia rela menghabiskan sisa umur dibenci Tetsuya, tentu sejak dulu Seijuurou sudah dibunuhnya.

***

"Tetsuya meninggalkan sepedanya lagi."

Akashi Seijuurou mengerti, tidak butuh banyak alasan untuk Tetsuya memilih pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Sepeda kesayangannya sedang bermasalah. Remnya blong dan Seijuurou duga kabelnya harus diganti.

Pasar memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi anak-anak yang berkejaran sering iseng. Bergerombol seperti ayam, sengaja menubruki pejalan kaki yang melintas agar terjatuh dan kemudian menertawakan korban mereka yang tumbang di atas pasir. Jika ada layang-layang berekor lancip seperti pantat kalajengking membumbung tinggi, bisa ditandai anak-anak itu sedang beroperasi mencari mangsa.

Sayang Seijuurou tidak bisa tahu karena yang dilihat oleh matanya yang berselaput hanyalah kegelapan.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengganti kabel remnya"—agar besok Tetsuya tidak kelelahan karena harus pergi dengan berjalan kaki lagi.

Seijuurou melangkah keluar gerbang kawat di muka halaman pondok kecilnya, saat itu sudah berapa jam sejak Tetsuya pergi. Blok rumah mereka ramai dengan percakapan tak suka setiap kali dirinya melintas. Seijuurou merasakan kebencian itu tanpa harus menatap. Ia dan Tetsuya, di lingkungan itu, hanya menumpang hidup. Absurditas pemikiran manusia membuat rumah mereka terkucilkan.

"Wah"—Akashi Seijuurou mengabaikan sindiran pemuda perokok yang berkomentar—"Aku tiba-tiba mencium bau busuk seorang pendosa. Tidak bisakah ia segera lenyap saja dari muka bumi? Atau lebih baik dia dibuang ke dunia terkutuk, tempat para Scylladra busuk menari mengumbar berahi."

Seijuurou terbiasa untuk meneguhkan diri. Tetsuya selalu berpesan; jaga emosi, jaga harga diri untuk tidak membuat keributan. Dan Akashi selalu menyukai bagaimana Tetsuya selalu banyak bicara mengatur dirinya. Toko perlengkapan sepeda ada di sana; berjalan menyusuri pembuluh desa sepanjang dua kilometer, lalu melintasi tanah lapang dengan serakan kerikil tajam. Ketika sampai, Seijuurou mendapati penjaga toko tidak sudi bertanya apa keperluannya.

"Aku membutuhkan kabel rem, pemotong dan kunci L. Berapa harga semuanya?"

Uang yang diletakkan Seijuurou di atas etalase tidak disentuh bahkan setelah sang pelanggan berbalik pergi.

Penjaga toko berteriak keras, sengaja agar Seijuurou mendengar, "Sakurai! Buang uang haram ini ke tempat sampah! Aku tidak mau benda menjijikkan ini mengotori dompetku!"

***

Ruang kosong tanpa gravitasi membiarkannya kembali terjatuh.

"Sakit."

Akashi Tetsuya berdiri menjejak permukaan batu licin, menahan keseimbangan, mengawasi sekeliling. Sejenak mata mengerling ke atas. Tidak ada lubang atau saluran yang sepertinya bertanggung jawab melemparkan dirinya. Ia mendarat di tepi sungai yang berbeda. Tempat itu seperti memiliki pengaturan waktu personal. Tetsuya ingat tadi meninggalkan rumah pada petang hari. Dan di tempat asing ini, ia menemukan malam hari yang jatuh terlalu cepat.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukan Scylladra."

Belasan kunang-kunang berpantat hijau berlarian melintasi dirinya seramai cahaya lampu. Pada siapa ia harus bertanya kalau satu manusia pun tiada. Makhluk hidup di sana memang bukan hanya dirinya; Tetsuya mengangguk kecil pada entitas sebesar dua kali telunjuk yang menumpang daun hanyut di atas aliran air.

Cicit suara kecil—bukan bahasa manusia—menyapa Tetsuya. Kurcaci hiperaktif menggoyangkan rambut jabrik dan melambai pergi. Tetsuya yakin apabila bertanya tetap takkan mengerti.

Sendirian ia menuruti aliran sungai. Tanpa arah. Beberapa kali limbung karena para peri nakal balapan dan berkali-kali nyaris menubruknya dengan sayap-sayap lebar. Mereka tertawa cekikikan, menyelinap di celah tebing-tebing tinggi. Tetsuya ingin sekali tuli lantaran mendengar dua pohon sedang berbincang.

Tidak ada binatang, kecuali serangga dan tupai-tupai nakal berbuntut panjang. Peri yang lebih kecil ketakutan dan bersembunyi di dalam kuncup-kuncup bunga. Tetsuya terkejut, dimaki-maki dengan bahasa asing, dan terpaksa harus meminta maaf karena hampir saja tertarik untuk memetik rumahnya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu? Jika ingin minum jangan meneguk embun-embun bunga itu. Air sungai Aphymezar bisa berubah menjadi apa pun yang kau mau. Katakan sesuatu."

Akashi Tetsuya tersentak. Menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ditemukannya siapa pun kecuali sinar tujuh warna yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Sangat cemerlang tapi tidak menyilaukan. Tetsuya melirik langit, curiga apakah 'benda' itu adalah seulas cahaya bulan yang terjatuh. Tapi nyatanya bulan purnama masih penuh. Gelombang permukaan air yang memantulkannya tidak memberi jawaban. Para peri bunga sudah kembali menutup diri melihat sinar yang terlalu terang.

Tetsuya hanya diam di tempat sebelum cahaya itu meredup dan berganti dengan sosok perempuan bersayap lebar. Rambut merah jambu panjang dijalin dengan untaian bunga dan sulur-sulur. Si gadis tersenyum padanya dan berkata dengan nada manis, "Sepertinya kau sangat kebingungan. Apa yang sedang kau cari? Jalan pulang menuju rumahmu? Katakan di mana tempatnya. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Tetsuya masih tercengang, tapi berusaha untuk memanfaatkan situasi, "Aku mencari ... seseorang bernama Scylladra. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Scylladra?" Gadis itu mengulangi, mengawasi wajah bingung Tetsuya. "Aku Scylladra."

Tangan Tetsuya terkait kencang di belakang tubuh. Mendadak ada sakit berdebur di hatinya. Sosok Scylladra ternyata perempuan yang begitu sempurna.

Seijuurou barangkali sudah salah memilih hidup bersamaku.

"Kau sudah membuat suamiku buta. Aku ingin mematahkan kutukan itu. Ia buta karena jatuh cinta padamu, kan? Karena manusia dan Scylladra tidak boleh bersama."

Perempuan itu melesat maju dengan sayap merahnya. Tetsuya menyingkir karena ditatap terlalu dekat. Wajah pemuda kecil berpaling. Bayangan si perempuan tidak tampak di dalam sungai sekalipun alirannya lebih jernih dari air mata.

"Scylladra siapa yang kau cari?" ia bertanya, "Scylladra adalah nama suatu kaum—makhluk cahaya. Jadi Scylladra siapa yang kau cari? Ah, sayang sekali. Akan lebih mudah kalau Scylladra juga memiliki nama seperti manusia. Pasti kau tidak akan kebingungan begini."

Scylladra. Adalah. Suatu. Kaum. Dan. Bukan. Hanya. Satu—terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, Nona. Kau membuatku semakin khawatir untuk berharap.

"Lagipula," sang nona mundur, menjauhkan diri dari Tetsuya. Heran, sedikit curiga, "Sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar ada manusia jatuh cinta pada Scylladra. Scylladra menutup diri di Aphymezar dan membangun dinding. Tidak bercampur dengan makhluk mortal karena kaum manusia terus-terusan mengutuk kami. Tapi kau sepertinya belum pernah datang ke mari. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan portal rahasia itu? Manusia biasa tidak mungkin memberitahukannya padamu, kan."

Tetsuya menjawab tanpa menutup-nutupi, "Aku membacanya, Nona. Mantan kekasih—" Tetsuya sungguh tidak menyukai ini, "—mantan kekasih suamiku menulis sesuatu, seperti catatan harian. Atau pesan perpisahan, entahlah. Suamiku menyembunyikannya selama enam tahun di kolong ranjang. Sekarang dia buta. Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa. Sudah kulakukan berbagai cara dan rasanya aku hampir menyerah karena ia tidak kunjung sembuh. Karena itulah aku mencari Scylladra."

Sang nona bersayap mundur beberapa langkah. "Siapa suamimu ... kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanyanya.

"Namanya Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou."

Tetsuya terkejut. Saat nama suaminya baru saja disebut, wajah sang nona memucat, sayap merah membentang seakan ingin segera melarikan diri darinya.

"Seijuurou ... manusia ... terkutuk, ah! Tidak mungkin ... dia—"

Tetsuya tersentak.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Nona?" Adalah kabar buruk jika Seijuurou memang pernah mencintai wanita cantik ini. Tapi Tetsuya tetap bertanya, menguatkan diri; jika memang harus kehilangan itu risiko. Setidaknya berpisah akan jauh lebih baik daripada Seijuurou hidup dalam kegelapan selamanya. "Apa kau bisa ikut denganku? Kau bisa ikut denganku ke dunia manusia dan membatalkan kutukannya? Tolong ... aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian jika ingin bersama. Sungguh—Nona! Tunggu!"

Pijakan kecil kaki Tetsuya yang berlari tentu tidak bisa menandingi sayap yang terkepak menjauh. Sang nona pergi meninggalkan pusaran angin. Lurus terbang menuju lingkaran bulan seolah marah besar dan ingin membelahnya jadi dua.

"Tunggu, Nona! Tolong, sembuhkan dia ... Aku akan memberi apa saja, Nona! Batalkan kutukan itu! Tolonglah kami!"

Tetsuya yang berusaha berteriak dengan pita suara tipisnya tidak didengarkan. Ia terengah, mendadak berkeringat deras dan ingin muntah. Hamburan kunang-kunang yang bersinar sendu di atas air membuatnya seakan ditunjukkan jalan pulang. Kakinya melemah tanpa alasan. Tetsuya merangkak, menahan pedih—baiklah, mungkin aku memang bukan orang pertama di hati Seijuurou. Tapi aku mencintainya sehebat seluruh nyawaku—kulit menyentuh air. Akashi Tetsuya tenggelam dan kembali menyentuh portal kosong itu.

Gelap membungkus. Tubuh terangkat perlahan.

Namun, Tetsuya terlanjur tahu hatinya telah terlempar ke dasar jurang.

***

"Kau datang terlalu malam, Tetsuya. Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti baru tercebur sungai?"

Nash Gold, Jr. selalu menunggunya muka pintu pondok pinggiran hutan desa sekalipun kadangkala Tetsuya ingkar untuk datang. Lelaki tinggi besar, bertindik besi, dan mulutnya selalu dihiasi dengan sapaan kaku. Angin bergoyang mengendurkan jatuhan jubah hitam. Berkibar-kibar kontras dengan pakaian lusuh tamunya yang khas seorang rakyat jelata. Tetsuya melihat sang penyihir tidak lebih dari seorang teman.

"Maaf kalau aku selalu mengganggu. Apakah obat untuk Seijuurou sudah jadi? Ah, tidak Tuan Nash. Aku tidak mau memilikinya cuma-cuma. Aku sudah menyisihkan banyak uang belanja untuk menebus jasamu," Tetsuya berkata sopan, "Aku datang terlalu malam dan basah kuyup karena baru saja kembali dari Aphymezar. Aku baru muncul dari sungai. Aneh, ya."

Nash terkejut. "Apa yang kau—tidak, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada tempat bernama Aphymezar?"

Tetsuya hanya mengulurkan buku dari balik jubah.

"Bacalah," ucapnya. "Tapi Tuan Nash jangan berkomentar menyakitkan jika penulisnya sedang menyatakan cinta pada suamiku. Ini adalah sebuah buku harian."

Nash mengambil tempat duduk. Tetsuya di sisinya, memutuskan untuk bertahan tidak bertanya kapan ramuan plasma baru akan segera ia dapatkan.

Lembar pertama dibuka. Nash merasa mengenali coretan tulisan tangan di dalamnya.

.

Pulau Aphymezar

... Tanah berbentuk roti mangkuk tiga lapis. Terapung di tengah Laut Agea. Daratan tinggi tiga warna.Cokelat pekat paling atas. Hijau lembut untuk lapis kedua. Dan kilap-kilap menyilaukan—mejikuhibiniu, atau bahkan lebih banyak dari tujuh warna pelangi—untuk lapisan terbawah.

... Kabar yang beredar di dunia luar, penduduk Aphymezar tidak pernah punya dermaga. Dibentengi dinding natural yang hidup, berupa sekawanan burung Phoenix berbulu saripati api. Legenda menyebutkan, Aphymezar berasal genangan rawa yang membeku karena kekuatan sihir. Pasir dan tanahnya berasal dari tetesan air. Menurut legenda pula, dewa berbaik hati melarung Aphymezar ke tengah samudera hingga membentuk pulau tersendiri. Teror musim kemarau tidak pernah jadi soal. Hari ketiga pekan ketiga jatuh pada musim kering. Namun tanah Aphymezar tidak pernah kering karena berasal dari air. Sepanas apapun, udara yang mengambang selalu bersuhu dingin.

Tapi hari itu barangkali jadi hari yang akan kusesali seumur hidup. Tidak pernah ada manusia ataupun makhluk cahaya sepertiku yang berani menembus portal rahasia.

... Karena bosan terbang tanpa arah aku mulai berpikir melanggar larangan. Menggunakan sayapku untuk menyelinap jauh, mendarat di tepi sungai milik manusia, menemukan seorang pemuda sekarat tergigit ular. Aku menghilangkan bisa di tubuhnya, kaum Scylladra sepertiku adalah para penyembuh. Dan apa salahku kalau ia justru membalas jasa dengan mengambil bagian diriku yang paling berharga? Kami selalu saling menunggu sekalipun aku tidak pernah bisa menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Kami selalu berbagi cerita dengan saling memunggungi.

... Ini konyol, kan? Ternyata manusia adalah makhluk yang lebih mengesankan dari dugaanku. Kupikir mereka kaum yang suka pamer kekuatan dan arogansi. Nama pemuda yang kutemui adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dan, aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai, "Makhluk cahaya yang tidak punya nama." Mungkin aku akan kembali minggu depan. Semoga ular yang menggigit Seijuurou tidak datang mengganggu pertemuan kami.

.

"Lebih baik buku ini kau musnahkan." Nash menutup sampulnya, tidak meneruskan membaca. "Atau kubantu kau melemparkan benda ini ke tungku perapian."

"Tidak, Tuan Nash. Kembalikan padaku," Tetsuya mengambilnya, menggeleng, dan berkata, "kau selalu berbicara buruk di depanku, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kau selalu tampak khawatir jika aku terluka." Mata biru mengerjap, memandang Nash. "Buku itu mungkin berisi kisah cinta Seijuurou dengan Scylladra, yang memiliki kemungkinan akan mencederaiku sangat parah. Tapi jika benda ini adalah satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menemukan cara menyembuhkan Seijuurou, aku tidak keberatan membacanya setiap hari. Kalau perlu aku akan menghapalnya meskipun tahu ... pasti aku akan selalu sakit mengingat tulisan-tulisan di dalam buku ini."

"Kau sudah berbuat bodoh berulang-ulang. Membuang-buang darahmu hanya untuk Seijuurou dan kemudian pergi cari mati ke Aphymezar," Nash tidak pernah menyukai birokrasi dan adalah pribadi yang sering dikuasai emosi. Tapi hari ini ia harus berkata, "Kuberitahu, kau sedang mengandung anak Akashi Seijuurou. Jika tiba-tiba kau sekarat kehabisan darah karena selalu memintaku membuatkan ramuan untuk lelaki jahanam itu, berarti sama saja aku membunuh dua nyawa."

Kepala mungil bertudung abu-abu menoleh, tampak terkejut, "Apa kau bilang, Tuan Nash?"

"Kau hamil, Tetsuya. Ada bagian dari darah Seijuurou ikut mengalir dalam aliran darahmu. Darah yang akan segera berubah menjadi—sialan aku benci mengatakan ini—seekor bayi terkutuk dalam perutmu. Lebih baik kau gugurkan saja, Tetsuya. Aku tidak menyarankan kau membantahku lagi kali ini. Aku tahu kau suka bunuh diri tapi untuk kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuh Seijuurou sialmu itu jika kau membantahku."

Akashi Tetsuya dan Nash Gold, Jr. sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi teman lama. Namun tetap saja Tetsuya tidak mengerti, mengapa Tuan Nash yang kaku tiba-tiba jadi berminat pada lelucon.

"Aku seorang laki-laki," ia disangkal sekalipun bukan dengan suara keras. "Aku tidak bisa mengandung sekalipun sudah disetubuhi Seijuurou berkali-kali."

"Tidak, ini berbeda." Nash bersikeras, "karena anak yang kau kandung bukan sepenuhnya anak manusia—"

Tetsuya tersentak.

"—kau mengandung separuh anak Scylladra. Dan anak itu akan membunuhmu dari dalam. Kau tahu aku tidak suka bercanda. Gugurkan, Tetsuya. Aku yang akan membunuh darah daging si busuk Seijuurou itu kalau kau setuju. Aku bisa membuat ramuan jika kau mau melakukannya. Secepatnya."

Tetsuya kali ini benar-benar tidak mengerti Nash sedang bicara apa.

"Kau menipuku, Tuan. Kau menipuku. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan Scylladra."

"Ya itu kau, bagaimana dengan Seijuurou? Apa dia juga tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan ...," suara Nash terjeda, "makhluk cahaya yang sudah membuatnya buta?"

Wajah Tetsuya memucat. Satu lengan menekan perut, "Maksudmu, anak hasil hubungan mereka aku yang harus mengandungnya?" Jika itu benar, ini sungguh tidak adil.

"Terserah bagaimana awalnya," jawab Nash. "Kau sudah tahu sejak awal aku adalah penentang pertama hubungan kalian. Tapi tentang keberadaan bayi busuk itu, Seijuurou tetap berhak tahu. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia akan melarangmu datang menemuiku lagi. Melarangmu melakukan perbuatan keras kepala. Membuang begitu banyak darahmu hanya untuk dijadikan ramuan penyembuh kebutaan untuknya—"

Tapi Akashi Tetsuya tidak pernah segan menyela. Ekspresinya mengeras, "Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan 'hanya', Tuan Nash," ucapnya penuh rasa tersinggung, "bagiku, Seijuurou—suamiku itu, dia adalah segalanya. Sekalipun seluruh penduduk desa mengatakan dia terkutuk, aku tetap akan berada di sampingnya dan membela Seijuurou. Sekarang, tolong berikan padaku ramuan plasma darah itu. Akan kuberikan uang balas jasa dan aku harus segera pulang."

Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan tanpa basa-basi.

"Mohon dipercepat. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini karena suami yang sangat kucintai dan kuhormati sedang menungguku dengan setia di rumah."

Selada segar yang seharusnya didekap baik-baik, tidak bisa ia bawa pulang karena saat muncul kembali ke tepi sungai, hari telah gelap.

Tetsuya berpikir keras mereka harus makan apa malam ini. Udara dingin memberi isyarat bahwa ia harus menyerah, jujur pada Seijuurou bahwa uang belanja mereka sudah menipis untuk menebus obat—ia tidak pernah mau memakai jasa cuma-cuma. Uang dikeluarkan. Tinggal selinting dan sangat buruk. Harus dijaga benar-benar untuk sarapan Seijuurou besok pagi. Mau mencari selada juga ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan lintah pinggir aliran semalam ini.

Tetsuya tidak punya ide selain menyiapkan nasi putih dan garam lagi.

Barangkali agar suaminya tidak curiga, Tetsuya akan memasaknya dengan air menggenang agar bisa berdalih, "Aku sedang ingin memasak bubur, Seijuurou. Kupikir makanan yang lembut baik untuk pencernaan."

Yang tak diduga Tetsuya, Seijuurou menyambutnya di sisi sepeda yang terparkir bisu. Halaman rumah mereka kotor. Namun sosok Seijuurou bagi Tetsuya selalu mengesankan, menggagalkan semua gelisah di hatinya. Hanya berkeinginan untuk menyongsong, lari dan memeluk.

"Seijuurou!"

"Tetsuya."

Meskipun tidak mungkin bisa bertukar tatap, setidaknya mereka masih bisa saling bertukar senyum.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, Seijuurou. Masuklah. Nanti masuk angin. Akan kusiapkan makanan"—meskipun cuma beberapa sendok nasi encer dan garam. Semoga kau tidak keberatan.

"Jangan cerewet, Tetsuya. Aku sengaja berdiri di sini untuk menunggumu pulang."

Hangat menggerimis liris dalam pembuluh darah. Membongkar kebekuan hati Tetsuya yang gelisah hingga mengalir dan mencair. Ia selalu menyukai ciuman lembut Akashi Seijuurou.

"Menungguku pulang untuk apa?" Tetsuya melepas pagutan mereka. Menghindar agar Seijuurou tidak menyentuh pakaian basahnya, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah pergi terlalu lama."

Senyuman Seijuurou itu, bagi Tetsuya lebih manis dan mengesankan dari lelehan krim susu yang menerjuni potongan kue. Membuatnya rela kena penyakit gula darah. Menjadi alasan yang sangat masuk akal untuknya bertahan setia, tidak mencari orang lain dengan fisik lebih sempurna.

"Kau mau mencoba sepedamu, Tetsuya? Aku sudah mengganti remnya"—dan sebagai permintaan maafku karena belum punya cukup penghasilan untuk menghadiahimu sepeda baru.

"Seijuurou, Kau sudah berusaha keras." Pujian itu bukan pura-pura. Tetsuya nelangsa memikirkan bagaimana suaminya berpikir keras memanfaatkan kepekaan indera peraba, dan perasaan tulus untuk menghadiahi kendaraan yang sudah diperbaiki. Ia memaklumi dan menghargai, "Terima kasih, Seijuurou. Aku akan mencobanya."

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri menunggu. Tetsuya berlari kecil menyambar sepeda. Kaki kecil menapak pedal dan mulai mengayuh. Melintasi gerbang kawat dan hamparan tanah desa yang bergelombang tak rata. Ketika akan kembali berbelok, seorang anak kecil melintas dengan gerobak kayu beroda. Tetsuya goyah keseimbangan dan memutuskan untuk mengerem. Tuas ditekan kuat. Putaran roda tidak mau berhenti.

Tetsuya terjatuh dengan sepeda berat menimpa tubuhnya.

Tidak melihat apa yang terjadi, Seijuurou dari kejauhan berteriak dan bertanya, "Bagaimana? Apakah remnya bekerja, Tetsuya?"

Memijit pundak yang ngilu karena menghantam jalanan berbatu, Tetsuya harus berbohong lagi kali ini.

"Ya, Seijuurou! Remnya bekerja dengan baik. Terima kasih ... Aku sangat senang."

***

Waktu kian terkelupas tapi mereka tetap saling terjaga hingga jauh malam.

Seijuurou kira Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur. Namun, pemuda kecil nyatanya kena insomnia.

Seijuurou berbaring, Tetsuya duduk memunggungi di tepi ranjang. Tangan kaku menggenggam botol ramuan plasma darah. Imbalan setimpal dari usaha keras Tetsuya menyusur mulut hutan. Tetsuya ragu. Tak tega jika harus mendengar teriakan menyayat lagi seperti bulan lalu. Sari darahnya adalah penyembuh untuk Seijuurou—kata Nash—sekaligus penyiksa.

"Kau belum tidur, Tetsuya?"

Selaput kaca yang menggantung di mata biru cemerlang, siap untuk jatuh. Botol plasma diselipkan di bawah bantal. Kata Nash, pengobatan sekali lagi akan berpengaruh besar untuk memulihkan mata Seijuurou. Tetsuya harus berani. Jangan takut. Jangan kucing-kucingan seperti pecundang.

Masalahnya—Tetsuya berpaling saat Seijuurou menariknya mendekat—melihat suaminya kesakitan berarti sama saja dengan menyiksa diri sendiri.

Tetsuya menunduk dalam melihat seorang pecundang berambut biru di depan kaca. Tidak, aku harus bisa. Ini demi Seijuurou. Aku harus berusaha tega.

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, kan, Tetsuya?"

Sebatas apa hati nurani Akashi Seijuurou bisa digapai oleh Akashi Tetsuya. Mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Mereka selalu ada dan saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Bulan sabit di seberang jendela melengkung sederhana. Berwarna sup tulang. Tidak melingkar seperti bibir cangkir kopi. Langit cemerlang dengan taburan bintang. Pecahan keramik di antara awan yang bersinar tidak bosan-bosan. Ciuman ketat, debur napas, dan cara Seijuurou melucuti bajunya membuat Tetsuya mengerti; mengapa ia seakan tak punya rumah lain untuk pulang.

Mengapa ia terus kembali meskipun sudah sering bosan menangis.

"Seijuurou."

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan Tetsuya?"

Gesekan kulit adalah isyarat. Kata-kata membeku di sudut bibir dan berganti dengan ciuman mematikan. Ia ditindih, dan membalas Seijuurou dengan cakaran tajam pada punggung muskularis. Semesta berbicara dalam bisu. Tetsuya menunggu titah dan Seijuurou mengendalikan menit-menit yang mengintai.

Derit ranjang berkaki rapuh melukisi dinding.

Surga muncul dalam sekejap; bersama jatuhan saliva dan lidah liat yang saling menjilat.

Seijuurou yang merampas, Tetsuya yang mengerang tanpa berontak.

Dada mereka berdenyut, bertumpang tindih, mengirimkan pesan-pesan cinta yang kadangkala lupa diucapkan karena penat menanggung beban hidup. Desakan untuk membuka diri selebar-lebarnya, membuat Tetsuya menyambut Seijuurou.

Lidah menari menerjuni pusat, menari di garis-garis pubis. Kemaluan menangis. Genggaman Seijuurou memeluk alat sensitif Tetsuya bukan untuk mengobati.

Hunjaman pisau Seijuurou menyayatkan panas tajam hingga membakar liang, usus, jantung, dan paru-paru Tetsuya. Cinta mengalir dinamis, menyiramnya hingga lenyap dalam lelah yang memikat. Tetsuya tidak pernah butuh obat penenang. Seluruh tubuh Seijuurou untuknya lebih berarti dari setiap ketenangan yang ada. Yang ditawarkan oleh permukaan air. Maupun oleh bulan sabit yang mulai mengantuk dan berminat untuk tidur.

Melihat wajah Seijuurou sedekat itu, otak Tetsuya mengirimkan pesan distingtif untuk lekas bertindak.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou."

Botol plasma digali cepat dari balik bantal. Tutup karet dibuka—dan berharap tak menyesal—Tetsuya menyiramkan ramuan encer ke mata pudar Seijuurou.

"Argggh!"

Teriakan sakit itu sungguh memilukan untuk Tetsuya. Terlebih dalam erangan-erangan pedih itu, Seijuurou berulang kali memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf ... Aku harus melakukan ini ... Maafkan aku, Seijuurou ...."

Akashi Seijuurou mencakari wajah. Bola matanya seolah akan hancur, seperti diiris beruntun dengan hunjaman silet, berdenyut ngilu dalam ceruk tulang orbita.

Akashi Tetsuya membanting pintu. Merosot lunglai. Air mata menghujan, deras membanjiri ubin kusam.

Tetsuya menangis.

Setiap kali Seijuurou kesakitan, ia juga selalu ikut terluka.

***

Hanya ada satu alasan Akashi Tetsuya meninggalkan rumah tenangnya dengan Akashi Seijuurou,

Kepala mungil dihujani tetesan air, jatuh dari dasar daun dan urat-urat pepohonan. Sendirian ia memasuki mulut hutan yang usang. Sering dilupakan eksistensinya, kecuali sebagai tempat bersarang cerita-cerita mistis.

Belukar menghalangi dan Akashi Tetsuya menyibak hati-hati. Alur-alur becek menimbulkan cetakan jelek di dasar kasut. Telur kupu-kupu dan selongsong kepompong bertebaran di sela barisan makhluk botanika.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku pulang, Seijuurou. Aku tidak pergi terlalu lama. Aku akan mencarikan penawar agar kau tidak terus kesakitan.

Pepohonan raksasa menyimpan pesan rahasia selama ratusan tahun. Langit berserak awan serupa taburan remah roti di dasar mangkuk.

Maafkan aku yang sudah berbuat bodoh menyiramkan obat ke matamu. Aku tidak menyangka reaksinya akan separah ini.

Tetsuya mendekap diri sendiri, mengesampingkan jauh ketakutan, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga saat ia harus kembali—nanti, ketika sore akan terjatuh.

Ilusi optis dari matahari yang seret menembus kanopi, membuat perasaan Tetsuya terkurung dalam petak penjara.

Botol kosong bekas ramuan plasma darah tersimpan erat dalam saku. Dilindungi lebih baik dari lututnya yang rawan tergores duri kapan saja. Fatamorgana mutual dari sinar matahari yang hanya semburat merasuki hutan, digunakan baik-baik untuk mencari jalan.

Nash yang menangkap bayangan Tetsuya dari balik pepohonan, sungguh tidak menyukai tatapan kosong dan wajah murung itu.

"Tersesat lagi padahal sudah datang ke pondokku berkali-kali? Ingatanmu pada ruang sungguh buruk, Tetsuya," sapanya, "kenapa kau datang lagi? Ingin mengabarkan kalau Seijuurou sudah mati? Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu menguruk kuburnya."

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat.

"Setelah kusiramkan ramuannya tadi malam, Seijuurou masih kesakitan hingga pagi ini." Bibir pucat bercerita. Ada mual hebat melesap tajam di perutnya dan tidak mau pergi sedari tadi. Tapi Tetsuya mengabaikannya.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal. Dosa suamimu tidak akan terampuni, Tetsuya. Barangkali menjadi buta memang hukuman yang paling layak ditanggungnya. Apa lagi yang ingin kau perjuangkan."

"Aku rela seluruh plasma darahku dikuras agar Seijuurou bisa sembuh, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa ramuan kali ini membuatnya tersiksa," Tetsuya menunduk, "aku merasa bersalah telah hidup di sisinya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dadaku sakit setiap kali mendengarnya mengerang kesakitan."

"Kau sudah berbuat. Kau tinggal menunggunya sembuh. Atau menyerah."

"Apakah aku tidak bisa pergi ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan Seijuurou?" tanyanya, "Bukankah kau seorang penyihir hebat, Tuan Nash? Kirim aku ke masa lalu, aku ingin tahu sebesar apa dosanya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaannya semakin memburuk."

"Bisa," Nash menyahut cepat. "Tapi ada harga yang harus dibayar. Memindahkan jiwa ke masa lalu akan membuat jasadmu di masa kini sekarat. Kalau tidak kuat, kau akan kebablasan mati. Mau? Terserah. Aku yang akan tidak sudi membantumu."

"Memangnya apa dosanya? Ia hanya ... " Bibir mungil tergigit kuat, " ... menjalin hubungan terlarang. Lagipula sekarang Seijuurou sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan makhluk itu. Ia sudah hidup denganku. Ia sudah mencintai seorang manusia"—kalau memang tidak bisa mencintaiku, setidaknya Seijuurou hidup bersama denganku.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulangkali, Tetsuya. Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau kira."

"Kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam hidupnya begitu terlambat. Kenapa aku baru masuk ke dalam hidupnya setelah ia buta," tangan Tetsuya mengepal. "Ini terlalu rumit. Masa lalunya yang selalu dirahasiakan itu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Dulu ia mengaku buta sejak lahir. Ternyata butanya karena kutukan. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ditipu."

Tangan terkibas, "Aku justru berharap kalian tidak pernah bertemu."

"Sekarang Seijuurou telah menjadi suamiku," mata biru menatap kosong, "tidak seharusnya ia masih mengingat orang lain. Jadi sebenarnya aku ini seberharga apa? Kadang aku sungguh takut akan ditinggal pergi bersama makhluk cahaya itu."

"Kata-katamu menyebalkan—sial Tetsuya, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Orang lain saja belum tentu berpikir kau bersalah."

Konversasi mereka ditebas oleh laju angin yang mengipas kuat menembus kanopi. Kepala biru mendadak pening hebat. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berubah warna. Menggelap. Jadi hitam polos.

Entah cintanya pada Akashi Seijuurou harus dibuang ke mana, Tetsuya tidak sempat berpikir dan ambruk begitu saja dalam dekapan Nash.

Sebelum pingsan ia masih sempat mendengar, "Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, bocah pembangkang. Tinggalkan dia, Tetsuya. Sudah, tinggalkan saja Akashi Seijuurou."

***

Sisa hujan masih menetes dari poni-poni Tetsuya. Tawaran Nash untuk mengantarkan (Kau lemah, tak berguna dan bisa ambruk lagi di tengah jalan! Daripada merepotkan orang lain, lebih baik kau merepotkan aku), ditolak dengan alasan, "Maaf. Aku tak mau Seijuurou kecewa jika tahu yang selalu meracik obatnya adalah orang yang selalu ia cemburui."

Langkahnya terhenti. Mata berair Tetsuya menangkap sosok Seijuurou tengah berbicara dengan dua orang lelaki di pinggir jalan.

"Kau yakin sudah bisa melihat kami?" Lelaki berkulit gelap bicara, tercengang, "Akashi, kau sudah tidak buta lagi? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah sembuh, Akashi?"

"Ya. Kau pasti Aomine Daiki. Enam tahun lalu saat aku masih bisa melihat kupikir kau belum setinggi ini. Dan tampangmu belum begitu berandalan."

"Apa Akashicchi sudah bisa melihat? Lihat jariku. Ini angka berapa? Kelihatan tidak, ssu?"

"Cukup, Kise. Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku masih Akashi Seijuurou yang sama dengan enam tahun lalu. Aku sudah sembuh. Ramuan Tetsuya menyembuhkanku."

Sesak di dada Tetsuya terasa pecah dalam sekejap. Tak percaya, tercengang—bercampur semua perasaan.

Bibir pucat gemetar diiringi sengguk tangis. Ingin lekas berlari, menubruk Seijuurou dari belakang tapi malu pada teman-teman. Pikiran kalut yang sejak tadi seakan terus menghukum dirinya dengan penyesalan bertubi-tubi, hanyut begitu saja mengikuti sisa aliran hujan ke dalam hulu sungai.

Seingat Tetsuya, sore hari yang teduh belum pernah seindah ini.

"Itu Tetsu sudah pulang, Akashi. Kami sepertinya harus pergi. Ayo, Kise!"

"Oh, iya, ssu! Hei tunggu aku, Aominecchi!"

Hari itu adalah pengalaman pertama mereka saling menatap. Air yang meleleh pelan di pipi Tetsuya membahasakan ia sangat bahagia. Seijuurou tersenyum, Tetsuya hanya ingin menubruk. Memeluk. Mengatakan bahwa hatinya yang sakit kronis bertahun-tahun lunas terobati dengan kesembuhan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tidak menyesal; orang yang pertama dilihat Seijuurou saat penglihatannya pulih memang bukan dirinya. Setidaknya, impian Tetsuya sudah tercapai—aku sudah bisa membuat Seijuurou juga bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat.

"Kau ... siapa? Ah, kau pasti Tetsuya."

Namun tatapan Seijuurou lebih beku dari tetesan air di pucuk stalagtit. Tetsuya merasa hatinya terbalik, urung melangkah. Apalagi mendekat. Ia diam membeku.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa cepat mengenalimu. Jangan keheranan. Kau baru bertemu denganku setelah aku buta, Tetsuya. Kita tidak punya kenangan apapun enam tahun lalu," Seijuurou tersenyum, "Bukan maksudku melukaimu. Aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa wajahmu."

***

Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana meredakan gigil hebat yang terus menyerangnya, sekalipun ia sudah membalut diri dengan baju hangat. Lengan sweter ditarik hingga melampaui pergelangan. Tetsuya mengaduk sup bawang dan berkali-kali berpendapat masakannya masih tawar.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar, melihat malam di pinggir laut. Kau ingin ikut denganku, Tetsuya? Menurut kalender, hari ini seharusnya ada bulan purnama."

Dari pintu dapur, Tetsuya menengok. Syal Seijuurou terlilit di leher. Sepatu tipis terpasang rapi membungkus kaki. Senyum tipis itu belum terhapus juga sejak siang hari. Tetsuya menjawab, "Tidak, Seijuurou. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Makan malammu—"

"Ah, aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat." Kening dikecup. Seijuurou tidak memberi waktu untuk Tetsuya meneruskan kalimat, "Kalau begitu aku pergi saja sekarang. Aku ada janji berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Kami mungkin akan membakar ikan dan mengobrol sampai malam. Kau tidurlah, Tetsuya. Tidak usah memasak. Dan jangan menungguku pulang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin keluar?" Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Seijuurou.

"Ah, Tetsuya, kenapa kau bertanya," Seijuurou menoleh sebelum menutup pintu dari luar. "Bagi seseorang yang sudah buta selama enam tahun, kesempatan untuk bisa melihat langit malam lagi terasa sangat berharga. Sebenarnya akan lebih berarti kalau kau menemaniku pergi. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak tega membuat sakitmu semakin memburuk. Aku pergi, jangan kunci pintunya."

Tetsuya sadar terlalu banyak melirik jam sedari tadi. Sup bawang dalam mangkuk berangsur mendingin. Pemuda kecil tertidur menelungkup di meja makan karena lelah menunggu.

Saat tengah malam terbangun, Tetsuya muntah-muntah hingga tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Namun Akashi Seijuurou belum juga kembali.

***

"Sudah kubilang tinggalkan Tetsuya. Aku bisa menikahinya. Aku bisa membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat ini. Sampai kapan kau membiarkannya dipandang buruk oleh semua orang?"

Di antara Seijuurou dan Nash ada api unggun besar yang membakar. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi, membedak dengan angin yang bertiup.

"Jadi kau mengundangku datang hanya untuk berdebat? Aku memang egois, Nash. Aku memang orang yang sangat egois. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya padamu begitu saja—" Seijuurou membalas tatapan itu sama tajamnya, "—sekalipun aku tahu ia akan lebih aman jika hidup dengan penyihir hambaan iblis seperti dirimu. Aku yang cuma manusia biasa masih bisa menjaganya. Aku tidak butuh kekuatan supranatural jika hanya untuk mencintai Akashi Tetsuya. Kuharap kau tahu diri sedang berbicara dengan siapa."

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, Seijuurou," nada mulai meninggi. "Aku hanya tidak mau Tetsuya mengetahui sebusuk apa dirimu di masa lalu. Berapa kali lagi kau mau menghancurkan dia?"

"Apa dosaku?" tuntut Seijuurou, "Apa hanya karena aku pernah—"

"Ya, karena dulu kau pernah jatuh cinta seperti orang gila," Nash muak. "Pada makluk parafisik yang sudah membuatmu buta selama enam tahun. Bayangkan, brengsek. Akan seberapa hancurnya perasaan Tetsuya jika tahu seperti apa sinting suaminya—menjalin hubungan beda kasta antara manusia dan makhluk bersayap, dengan monster yang dikutuk oleh semua orang. Hubungan haram yang menghancurkan. Kau sinting. Bermental setan. Manusia paling biadab yang pernah kukenal."

"Tetsuya tidak akan tahu," tangan mengepal. "Dia tidak akan pernah tahu masa lalu itu. Lagipula ... makhluk bersayap bukan monster. Mereka bahkan lebih indah dari manusia."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu, busuk. Nyatanya kemarin Tetsuya menawarkan diri untuk kukirim ke masa lalu. Dan kurasa dia bukan tipe yang ragu-ragu untuk mengorbankan nyawa."

Membuang muka, Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak akan pernah tunduk. Ia tetap bertahan dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Baik itu enam tahun lalu, maupun detik ini.

"Terserah mulutmu saja. Yang jelas aku sudah melupakan eksistensi makhluk bersayap," ia berbalik pergi. "Kau lihat, sekarang nyatanya aku hanya hidup dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang seorang manusia biasa. Tetsuya yang mencintaiku dan sudah berkaul memberikan sisa hidupnya untukku. Kuharap kau tahu diri. Sekarang, Akashi Tetsuya sudah jadi milikku."

Ia selalu membenci pagi hari yang sepi. Dulu, Tetsuya biasa turun dari kasur lebih awal. Mengumpulkan cucian, merendamnya dengan busa sabun, melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seraya melihat Seijuurou berjemur.

Tetsuya tidak yakin ia bangun terlambat. Dirinya bangun seperti biasa. Tapi sudah ada keramaian di depan pondok. Seijuurou melempar bola pada anak-anak dan mereka berlarian menyingkir.

"Seijuurou? Tadi malam kau pulang jam berapa?"

Menoleh. Tetsuya tidak melihat senyuman pagi hari yang dulu selalu diberikan Seijuurou padanya. "Hampir fajar. Aku bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman lama. Kami berpesta."

Tidak mau berpikir egois. Berusaha melupakan bahwa dirinya kemarin muntah parah dan di luar sana Seijuurou justru menghibur diri, membuat Tetsuya mengangguk saja dan meninggalkan ambang pintu. Tetsuya berniat membereskan serakan buku dari kolom lemari. Barangkali Seijuurou baru saja mencari sesuatu di tumpukan itu.

Mengulur waktu sejenak, Tetsuya berhenti. Buku-buku lama berserakan. Seijuurou ternyata ingin membaca lagi setelah enam tahun hidup tanpa melihat aksara, kecuali huruf timbul sederhana.

Tetsuya paham dan tidak ingin banyak bertanya.

"Lima makhluk mitologi paling terkutuk—" Sepanjang ingatannya, Tetsuya tidak tahu Seijuurou menyukai bacaan seperti itu. Raut muka Tetsuya berubah. Membaca judul, "Kutukan pada makhluk bersayap; Scylladra? Kenapa Seijuurou membaca buku seperti ini."

Lembar tengah dibuka. Tetsuya menyingkirkan pembatas bergambar burung Phoenix. Sayap berujung api membentang lebar. Paruh selancip cakar membuka lebar seakan berteriak kesakitan.

Ia tidak nyaman. Mata si burung yang sebatas ilustrasi, terasa begitu hidup. Tetsuya ingin meminta izin pada Seijuurou untuk membuangnya saja ke tempat sampah.

"Scylladra. Makhluk bersayap yang dibenci manusia."

Ujung halaman ribut tergesek jari-jari Tetsuya.

.

... Scylladra adalah makhluk abadi yang mencintai kesenyapan, tapi seringkali menebar teror. Kaum penyihir menyebutnya hibrida mengerikan antara elf, iblis air dan Pegasus. Tidak terlalu jelas tentang perbedaan jenis kelamin, diduga mereka menyembunyikan cara bereproduksi rapat dari manusia agar tidak dipunahkan. Scylladra selalu menimbulkan gelombang air besar saat muncul, disertai sambaran petir dan hujan badai.

.

Ada sesak dadakan mengurung dada Tetsuya. Tapi ia tetap memutuskan terus membaca.

.

Mitos menceritakan, Scylladra adalah makhluk surgawi yang tertolak. Sering terbang tinggi tapi pada akhirnya akan kembali terbanting ke dasar laut. Ujung pelangi terpaksa dikunci dengan bara suci. Satu-satunya gerbang langit yang terbuka untuk mereka adalah teritori Hades, jalan pintas menuju neraka.

Fisik Scylladra sangat menawan. Tubuh bercahaya. Bersayap. Berkilauan bagai berjuta-juta pantulan kaca. Tujuh warna berkilauan tak wajar ketika sosoknya dijatuhi cahaya. Wajah tanpa cedera dengan pandangan sendu yang menipu. Jika manusia memaksakan diri melihat, cahaya yang menusuk dari tubuh Scylladra akan merusak kepekaan retina.

.

Paragraf-paragraf itu bergulung memenuhi kepala kosong Tetsuya. Ingin berhenti tapi rasa ingin tahu membuatnya bertahan.

Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh menghindar. Tangan mungil yang menggenggam buku, gemetar.

.

... Sekalipun sudah banyak kejadian Scylladra gemar berbuat dosa; bercinta dengan manusia, ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimengerti oleh kaum mereka yang terkutuk itu. Energi Scylladra sangat tipis dan tidak serasi untuk hidup di bumi. Sesosok Scylladra seringkali muncul bersama seekor Phoenix. Keduanya menjalin hubungan berpola horizontal, sebagai penyembuh dan pelindung.

.

Lembaran-lembaran berujung kuning mulai basah ditetesi air mata.

Bibir mungil berbisik lirih, "Seijuurou langsung membaca buku ini padahal baru saja sembuh."—begitu bisa melihat kembali, Seijuurou bergegas membongkar kenangan mereka.

Gerakan Tetsuya membalik kertas baru berhenti pada halaman terakhir. Mungkin yang ditemukannya akan sama dengan tulisan pada buku tua. Arsip lawas yang sejak kemarin disembunyikannya di balik gundukan jubah kotor. Buku harian Scylladra.

Mata bulat memanas—aku tahu, selama ini posisiku hanya sebagai pihak ketiga. Nash tidak pernah bosan memintaku mundur teratur. Tapi aku bersikeras. Terlanjur jatuh cinta secacat apapun fisik, mental dan jiwa Seijuurou. Aku orang bodoh, keras kepala dan tidak tahu diri. Untuk selamanya aku hanya akan hidup sebagai bayang-bayang.

"Seijuurou masih sangat mencintai Scylladra."

Hancur. Tetsuya patah hati mendalam karena secarik tulisan tangan di halaman paling belakang:

... kau baru mengatakannya, cinta kita terlarang dan tak terbilang. Kau bersikeras. Berlari pergi, sekalipun hatiku tak sepakat untuk meninggalkanmu juga. Kau katakan padaku, suatu hari aku akan bertemu seseorang yang mencintaiku sama besarnya. Tapi apa kau tahu sakitnya patah hati? Scylladra, aku mencintaimu dan setelah kau putuskan kita berpisah, aku mulai membenci pergantian hari dan sisa umurku.

-Seijuurou-

Tetsuya merasa, malam yang jatuh membawa hawa dingin hari ini terasa sangat salah.

Dada yang terus menerus sesak menegaskan hatinya memang terluka. Ingin tidak percaya tapi bukti terlanjur ada. Seijuurou belum melupakan masa lalu itu, seberapapun buruknya. Tetsuya telah menumpahkan dua bak air sabun dan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sejak berjam-jam lalu. Ia tak lekas keluar dari kamar mandi. Pikiran-pikiran itu mengusik damai dalam hati.

"Tetsuya? Kau sedang mandi? Kau sudah tiga jam di dalam. Tetsuya? Hei, buka pintunya. Jangan mandi terlalu lama. Ini sudah malam, kau bisa masuk angin."

Tetsuya tidak menyahut. Hanya menumpahkan satu guyuran air ke lantai sebagai tanda ia mendengar.

Untuk hidup di sisimu, aku harus setulus apa. Tidakkah aku bisa bertahan jika cuma jadi manusia apa adanya?

Tetsuya tidak siap kalau harus kehilangan. Apa mungkin ia harus bertanya—benar. Bergegas ia meninggalkan cucian, melangkahkan kaki keluar. Ketika menemukan Seijuurou, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Nyala kompor kayu meluap-luap. Suaminya membakar buku Lima Makhluk Mitologi Paling Terkutuk di atas bara api.

"Hei."

Saat menemukan Tetsuya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, menoleh dan bertanya, "Kau menemukan buku bersampul kulit di bawah ranjang? Aku ingin membakarnya juga. Buku-buku tua semacam itu hanya akan jadi sampah di rumah ini."

Akashi Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya berlalu pergi menuju kamar.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya, menyusul, menyentuh pundak kekasihnya. "Kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Tetsuya."

Pertanyaan macam apa. Keheningan menyelubungi mereka. Sikap bisu Tetsuya membawa pengaruh besar, memunculkan keheningan yang menyelubungi hingga terasa mencekik.

Ia ingin mendiamkan Seijuurou dan menyingkir, tapi urung karena mereka memang sangat butuh bicara.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Seijuurou."

"Maksud Tetsuya?"

"Apakah dulu Seijuurou pernah berhubungan badan dengan seekor Scylladra?"

Gerakan Seijuurou yang hendak menyentuh rambut Tetsuya, terhenti di udara. Nada itu sangat kontradiktif dengan kalimatnya. Introgatif yang kepalang menekan.

Heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Scyl—" Seijuurou menelan kalimat, tersenyum satir"—Nash. Tentu saja. Dia pasti akan mengatakan itu padamu."

Hati Tetsuya seakan sudah tidak memiliki bentuk lagi.

Wajah mungil berpaling muak.

"Jadi benar"—dan sekarang aku yang harus mengandung anak dari hasil hubungan terkutuk mereka. Anak hasil dosa dari masa lalu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, Seijuurou? Kenapa aku yang harus menanggung semuanya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak ingin... menyakiti hatimu, Tetsuya."

"Kau pikir menyembunyikan rahasia itu lebih baik? Aku barangkali memang tidak berharga untuk Seijuurou."

Ini bukanlah waktu terbaik untuk beradu emosi. Akashi Seijuurou adalah pribadi yang tenang. Belum saatnya ia terpancing.

"Aku tahu kau akan lebih hancur jika tahu—"

"Jadi Seijuurou kira berbohong padaku jauh lebih baik?"

"Bukan. Tetsuya, tenanglah, dengarkan aku. Hei, lihatlah aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, hanya Tetsuya satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada Scylladra. Di sini hanya kau dan aku. Hanya aku dan istriku. Akashi Tetsuya."

Pemuda biru menangis. Wajah penuh derai air mata diperangkap tangan Seijuurou. Tetsuya berontak tapi tetap tak dilepas. "Lupakan masa laluku. Lupakan Scylladra. Jangan dengarkan bajingan Nash, fokuslah hanya padaku, dan hanya pada masa depan kita. Jangan mencoba menengok ke belakang, Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin menipumu. Percayalah padaku. Kita bisa membangun semuanya dari awal."

Tangisan itu tidak juga berhenti.

Dan bagaimana dengan anakmu dan anak makhluk itu yang kini bersarang di perutku?

Tetsuya menarik selimut dan bantalnya, menyeret lunglai menuju pintu.

"Aku akan tidur di luar. Jangan bicara padaku untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku sedang tidak ingin terluka lebih banyak lagi."

***

Pintu depan pondok kayu di tengah hutan, terbuka dengan paksa.

"Nash! Keluar kau! Apa yang kau katakan pada Tetsuya!?"

Sang penyihir menyibak tirai, tidak terpengaruh sekali pun Akashi Seijuurou jelas muncul untuk membuat perhitungan.

"Apa masalahmu sampai mendobrak pintuku, manusia busuk." Lengan bersilang angkuh. "Aku hanya mengatakan tentang kondisi Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau mau tahu."

Meja kecil di tengah ruangan digebrak.

Nash memandang tamu kalapnya dan menilai jijik—orang ini sungguh tidak pantas mendampingi Tetsuya.

"Kondisi apa?" tantang Seijuurou. "Kau tahu Tetsuya sekarang sudah bersamaku dan kenapa kau mengatakan padanya kalau aku pernah berhubungan dengan Scylladra?"

"Aku mengatakan apa? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli kau berhubungan dengan apa," Nash mengerutkan kening. "Dengar, Seijuurou brengsek, aku tidak mengatakan kau berhubungan ... apalah, kau pikir aku peduli padamu. Kau membusuk di neraka juga bukan urusanku. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya kalau sekarang dia sedang mengandung bayi hibrida; separuh manusia, separuh Scylladra. Hanya itu saja, dasar manusia jahanam. Pakai otakmu kalau bicara. Dengan kelakuan rendahmu aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau suatu hari Tetsuya minta cerai dari suami tak berguna macam kau. Keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menerima manusia terkutuk seperti dirimu."

Akashi Seijuurou, kali ini terpaku.

Mata merah nanar menatap lawan bicara.

"Tetsuya... mengandung, katamu? Bayi manusia, dan Scylladra?"

"Ya, busuk. Dan itu gara-gara kau. Janin peranakan setan di perut Tetsuya sudah berusia jalan tiga bulan. Sekarang kau tinggal lihat apa yang akan terjadi enam bulan ke depan. Tetsuya akan terbunuh pelan-pelan karena anak itu. Tubuhnya yang ringkih tidak akan kuat menanggung energi asing yang dibawa oleh anakmu. Jika kau mengaku suami yang bertanggung jawab, jangan akui anak itu dan gugurkan bayi kalian selagi Tetsuya masih hidup dan bernapas. Sekarang, kuulangi Seijuurou—keluar kau dari rumahku."

***

"Tetsuya, aku pulang."

Jawaban terdengar mengambang dari sudut kamar gelap, "Jangan dekati aku, Seijuurou."

"Sampai kapan Tetsuya akan menolak berbicara padaku?"

"Sampai Seijuurou mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Lagipula ...," Seijuurou duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain. Saling memunggungi, "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang anak itu."

Sudah sejak pagi Akashi Tetsuya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, dan kali ini, apakah ia harus menyerah lagi? Mengingat anak ... apa pun itu, yang tengah bersarang di dalam perutnya sungguh membuat Tetsuya terluka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan tentang anak ini."

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam, menenangkan diri, "Gugurkan, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau anak itu menyiksamu. Aku tidak mau dia membunuhmu."

Permintaan sepihak yang animalistik.

"Jadi begitu," Tetsuya menekan suara, menahan tangis yang sudah memaksa tumpah, "Kau tahu kalau kaum Scylladra adalah pembunuh dan kau masih saja mencintainya sampai hari ini. Mengesankan sekali ya, Seijuurou. Padahal kalian sudah lama berpisah."

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," Seijuurou menyangkal, berusaha bersabar, "siapa pun Scylladra untukku ... ah, tidak seharusnya Tetsuya masih mengungkit nama itu. Lupakan saja. Sekarang yang ada di hidupku hanyalah Tetsuya."

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu," desis Tetsuya, "aku ingin datang lebih dulu dan mengambil cinta Seijuurou sebelum didahului oleh dia."

Suaminya berbalik, berusaha meraih tangan Tetsuya tapi ditepis keras.

"Bahkan Seijuurou tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku setelah matamu sembuh. Itu sangat menyakitkan, Seijuurou"—sangat menyakitkan untuk aku yang selalu berada di sisimu selama kau buta dan dicaci oleh semua penduduk desa. "Aku ingin pergi ke masa lalu. Aku ingin datang dan mengenalmu lebih dulu sebelum Scylladra. Ini tidak adil untukku, Seijuurou. Aku merasa tersingkirkan."

"Tetsuya, dengar. Kau tidak harus menjadi yang pertama untuk menjadi yang paling berharga untukku."

"Tapi ini anak kalian, kan."

Sungguh, yang satu-satunya ingin Seijuurou lakukan adalah mendekap tubuh ringkih itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menangis. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, Tetsuya selalu menghindar dan menepis.

"Ini anak kalian dan sekarang aku yang harus mengandungnya. Baik, aku akan mengandung dan melahirkannya. Tapi apa kau tidak membayangkan seperti apa hancurnya aku, Seijuurou? Memang lebih baik aku segera pergi dari hidupmu setelah melahirkan anak kalian."

"Tetsuya, aku tidak terima mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu," kali ini ia tidak melepaskan kekasihnya sekalipun Tetsuya berontak. Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya sekuat yang ia mampu. "Tetsuya, aku mohon jangan menyakitiku. Aku sudah pernah disakiti ... astaga, Tetsuya, tolonglah dengarkan aku. Gugurkan anak itu, lupakan Scylladra, dan hiduplah selamanya di sisiku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

Masih terisak. "Kalau Seijuurou takut aku akan jadi ibu tiri yang jahat untuk anak kalian ini, perlu kau tahu Seijuurou, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Jangan takut, aku akan melahirkannya ke dunia dengan selamat. Dan menyerahkannya untuk kau asuh baik-baik sebelum pergi dari hidupmu."

"Astaga, Tetsuya. Kau ini bicara apa." Tubuh ringkih didekap semakin kuat. Hati Akashi Seijuurou hancur mendengar Tetsuya menangis kian parah. "Sebusuk apa pun aku di masa lalu aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpisah darimu, Tetsuya. Sebejat apapun aku di mata penduduk desa ... aku selalu berusaha memberikan cinta tanpa cela untuk Tetsuya. Kenapa kau meragukan aku? Ini sangat menyakitkan, Tetsuya, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, bahkan untuk anak itu ... untuk siapa pun. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanmu dariku."

"Seijuurou, jangan egois. Aku membutuhkan suamiku. Tapi anak ini membutuhkan ayahnya."

"Tidak. Akan jauh lebih baik gugurkan dia, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lahir ke dunia. Tidak Tetsuya, sungguh. Aku tidak mau dia ada."

"Kenapa?" Pelukan Seijuurou dilepaskan. "Karena bayi ini akan mengingatkanmu pada mantan kekasihmu yang tercinta, Seijuurou?"

"Tetsuya. Dengarkan aku. Scylladra hanya masa lalu."

"Aku selalu mendengarmu, Seijuurou. Kau yang tidak pernah mendengarkan aku."

"Bayi itu membahayakan nyawamu, tolonglah. Kenapa Tetsuya sangat keras kepala?"

"Aku ingin mengandungnya sampai dia lahir. Seijuurou mau apa."

"Tetsuya."

"Hari ini aku akan tidur di luar lagi."

"Tetsuya, dengar, jangan lakukan ini. Keadaanmu bisa semakin memburuk. Gugurkan, Tetsuya."

"Sepertinya itu akan lebih bagus. Siapa tahu kalau aku sekarat dan keadaan bayi di dalam perutku memburuk, Scylladra akan datang dan membuat perhitungan denganku. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya," selimut dan bantal ditarik keluar. Setetes air mata Tetsuya jatuh lagi, "aku ingin bertanya padanya ... bagaimana cara membuat Seijuurou jatuh cinta mati-matian sekalipun dia telah melakukan dosa besar membuat Seijuurou buta. Aku ingin dicintai oleh Seijuurou sama seperti dirinya."

Pintu tertutup dari luar. Tetsuya menghilang. Meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou yang terpekur sendirian.

***

Lima bulan berlalu dalam kondisi rumah tangga mereka yang kian memburuk. Begitupun Tetsuya dengan perutnya yang mulai membesar tapi masih memaksakan diri melakukan semua hal.

Ia keras kepala dan tidak mau tampak tak berguna.

Tetsuya selalu berusaha mengabaikan bayangan dirinya yang tampak mengerikan, pantulan buruk di cermin sampai rasanya ia ingin membelah remuk bayangan sendiri.

Keadaan keuangan mereka memang membaik, Seijuurou bisa mencari uang lebih mudah dibanding ketika masih buta. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membahagiakan Tetsuya.

Banyak makanan di meja hanya Seijuurou saja yang menghadapinya sendirian. Masih jauh lebih baik berbagi semangkuk bubur garam berdua. Dibanding sekarang ia disiapkan nasi legit, sup tofu dan ayam, tapi Tetsuya selalu enggan duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Ayolah, Tetsuya, kapan kita baikan?"

Seijuurou pantang menyerah dan selalu membujuk. Makan bersama sudah jadi sejarah. Apalagi tidur seranjang. Tubuh semakin kurus, Tetsuya menolak karena benci dan selalu ingin muntah. Bau makanan apapun membuatnya mual. Ia hanya bisa meneguk air. Bahkan pada susu jadi sangat antipati.

Seijuurou berulang-kali meminta Tetsuya menyerah saja dan melahirkan anaknya lebih dini sekalipun harus dengan jalan pemaksaan. Tapi Tetsuya selalu menolak. Selalu mengatakan, "Aku tidak akan pernah mundur dan akan tetap bertahan sampai Scylladra ketakutan bayinya akan terbunuh bersamaku, Seijuurou ... aku masih ingin bertanya. Sebelum aku mati."

Hari-hari yang menyakitkan dilalui Seijuurou dalam kesepian. Ia berusaha melakukan apa yang sebelumnya terasa aneh untuk ia lakukan. Belajar memasak bubur nasi agar Tetsuya mau makan. Sekalipun pada akhirnya Seijuurou selalu menemukan bubur buatannya mendingin sia-sia di meja tanpa berkurang.

Seijuurou terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk melihat Tetsuya mengeluh di sepanjang tidur. Mengecup kening dan mencium bibir Tetsuya hanya bisa Seijuurou lakukan saat pemuda itu tertidur. Jika tidak, Tetsuya akan berlari dengan perut besar dan tubuh ringkihnya. Atau melempari Seijuurou dengan benda apa saja yang bisa digapainya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin menipumu," ia berbisik, mengusap pipi kurus Tetsuya. Pemuda kecil yang sejak dulu—disangkanya—akan selalu jadi miliknya, kini dipenuhi penolakan. Terasa sangat jauh untuk Seijuurou pertahankan. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan rahasia. Manusia sepertiku sudah sangat bersalah karena menjalin cinta terlarang. Aku ingin kau membantuku melupakan kisah cinta cacatku di masa lalu, Tetsuya. Kau hanya perlu bertahan di sisiku, tidak perlu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Biar aku saja yang akan berusaha jadi suami terbaik untuk membahagiakan dirimu."

Ketika Seijuurou ingin memberikan ciuman sekali lagi, kelopak yang menyembunyikan mata biru langit, meretak terbuka.

"Pergilah, Seijuurou. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan harga diri lantaran disentuh oleh seorang penipu." Tubuh Tetsuya berbalik, memunggunginya. "Kalau kau menyentuhku lagi aku tidak akan segan untuk bunuh diri dan membunuh anakmu dalam perutku. Semakin kau mendekatiku, aku akan semakin membencimu."

***

"Kudengar sekarang kau menjauhi Seijuurou. Kenapa, Tetsuya."

Nash berkunjung siang itu. Tepat saat Seijuurou sedang tidak berada di rumah. Mata Nash memandang tubuh Tetsuya dan perut besarnya begitu lama. Ia seperti boneka porselen yang penuh dengan tambalan lem. Nash ingin sekali membawanya pergi, melakukan ritual sihir dan membunuh anaknya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, Tuan Nash. Aku sudah pernah berkunjung ke Aphymezar. Tempat itu sangat aneh. Banyak keajaiban. Dan keajaiban yang belum kuceritakan padamu ... di sana aku berhasil menemui seorang Scylladra."

"Menemui seorang Scylladra?" Nash terkejut, mengulangi, "Apa yang dia katakan padamu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat mengenal Seijuurou. Dan dia pergi begitu saja, terbang ke arah bulan ketika mendengar nama Seijuurou. Mendengarku menyebut nama Seijuurou mungkin sangat melukai hatinya. Saat itu pula aku yakin, aku sebenarnya telah menemukan Scylladra yang aku cari. Hanya saja aku belum punya mental untuk menemuinya lagi. Dan ... menyerahkan Seijuurou kembali pada makhluk indah itu. Tidak, Tuan Nash, aku harus mengulur waktu setidaknya sampai bayi Scylladra ini lahir dari perutku."

Nash berdeham. Menegakkan dudu. Memandang Tetsuya, "Sekalipun kau ingin pergi dari kehidupan Seijuurou agar Seijuurou bisa kembali ke pelukan Scylladra, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Yang pertama, karena Seijuurou sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak yakin dia mengakuinya tapi jujur saja, dia jatuh cinta sama gilanya padamu, Tetsuya. Sama seperti segila apa kau jatuh cinta padanya dan selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tolol untuk ukuran manusia normal. Jadi usahamu tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa kau memikirkan masa depan anak ini, Tuan Nash?" Tetsuya balik bertanya, "Kalau Seijuurou sangka aku membenci anak ini, dia salah besar. Sangat mudah untuk mencintai sesuatu yang sudah bertumbuh berbulan-bulan dalam perutku ... tapi jujur saja aku manusia yang egois dan sangat memikirkan harga diri, Tuan Nash. Aku akan meninggalkan anak ini sebelum ikatan batin kami terjalin lebih dalam. Dan meninggalkan anak ini berarti aku harus meninggalkan Seijuurou."

"Apa kau rela bercerai?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu Seijuurou akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Namun kurasa, bukankah akan lebih baik jika ibunya yang asli juga ikut berada di sisinya, merawatnya dan biarkan mereka bertiga membentuk keluarga?"

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Tetsuya," Nash menarik napas dalam, penat, "Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama kali dulu aku berusaha mendekatimu enam tahun lalu."

"Tuan Nash, aku tahu kau merasa menjadi orang ketiga di antara hubunganku dengan Seijuurou," ucap Tetsuya pedih, "tapi jujur saja, aku juga merasa menjadi orang ketiga untuk Seijuurou. Kau lihat buku ini—"

Sampul lusuh itu tentu masih diingat Nash.

"Tidak hanya aku, Scylladra pun juga mencintai Seijuurou setengah mati. Tulisan di buku ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku ingin sekali memalsukan isinya. Aku ingin mencoret semua pengakuan cinta makhluk itu pada Seijuurou."

Nash tak habis pikir, "Kau masih membacanya. Kenapa. Buku itu hanya akan menyakiti hatimu terus-menerus. Buang saja, bakar sampai jadi abu."

"Untuk apa? Buku itu mungkin bisa dibakar sampai musnah. Tapi apakah kisah cinta masa lalu Seijuurou juga bisa semudah itu kumusnahkan?"

Nash memutar mata, melihat Tetsuya yang terus membantah dan berusaha tegar membuatnya semakin sadar ia tidak bisa menumbangkan keras hati seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Nash berjalan menuju rak kecil di sudut ruang tamu. Menarik sebatang pena dari dalam gelas plastik.

"Kalau begitu palsukan sekarang. Palsukan isi buku itu dan biarkan Seijuurou membaca kalau Scylladra sangat membencinya."

Tetsuya dipaksa menggenggam alat tulis itu, dipaksanya menerjunkan tinta ke atas lembar belakang yang masih kosong.

"Lakukan, Tetsuya. Buat Seijuurou percaya kalau Scylladra sangat membencinya. Aku tahu kau bisa meniru tulisan yang sama persis seperti ini. Lakukan, Tetsuya. Buatlah suami busukmu itu melupakan Scylladra."

Akashi Tetsuya menarikan tangannya yang gemetar, menuliskan baris-baris kalimat getir. 

Aku sangat membenci Akashi Seijuurou, jadi aku membuatnya buta karena aku jijik kalau dia melihatku dengan penuh cinta. Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku ingin dia buta selamanya agar tidak bisa mencariku lagi.

Buku terbuka, diangkat, "Beginikah, Tuan Nash?"

"Kau benar. Pekerjaanmu bagus, Tetsuya." Nash memaksakan senyum kaku, "Kau sudah melakukannya. Lihat, tulisannya sangat sama. Seijuurou akan percaya kalau Scylladra membencinya sampai mengutuknya hingga menjadi buta."

"Apakah aku harus menunjukkan tulisan palsu pada Seijuurou?" Tetsuya menunduk, berkata pedih, "Tapi berarti aku penipu. Scylladra tidak membenci suamiku."

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Nash dan Tetsuya menoleh ke ambang pintu. Seijuurou baru datang dan kembali melempar pertanyaan, "Aku tidak tahu akan ada tamu tidak diundang datang hari ini."

***

"Jadi Scylladra membenciku ya, sudah kuduga. Berarti yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati memang hanya Tetsuya saja, ya," setelah lima bulan tidak diperkenankan Tetsuya merangkul pundaknya, malam itu Seijuurou sedikit lebih beruntung karena lengannya digunakan Tetsuya untuk bersandar.

Buku tua itu ada di tangan Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou tidak sakit hati membacanya?" Tetsuya bertanya bingung. "Padahal kalimat itu sangat kejam."

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau aku seharusnya memang tidak ditakdirkan hidup dengan Scylladra," kening pemuda mungil dikecup, "karena aku sekarang sudah memiliki Tetsuya."

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang. Ia tidak pernah bisa berkata sesuatu yang tidak benar, maka, "Seijuurou, Scylladra tidak pernah membencimu. Sekalipun tulisannya sangat sama, yang memalsukan kalimat-kalimat jahat itu adalah aku. Scylladra sangat mencintaimu, kau bisa baca halaman-halaman awal ... "

"Hm? Wah, Tetsuya memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Makanya aku semakin suka," tubuh yang lebih kecil dirapatkan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Seijuurou berhati-hati agar perut Tetsuya tidak tergencet oleh dirinya. "Tetsuya, aku sudah berulang-ulang mengatakan padamu, apapun pandangan Scylladra terhadapku aku tidak akan peduli selama kau masih ada di sisiku."

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"

Seijuurou, tentu saja, menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa Seijuurou tidak marah saat dia melakukan kekejaman dengan membuatmu buta?"

Pipi lembut yang kurus itu diusap. "Tentu saja aku tidak marah. Aku akan menerima seluruh takdirku. Yang aku tidak terima itu, kalau tiba-tiba Tetsuya meninggalkanku hidup sendirian."

"Bolehkah aku tahu mengapa Seijuurou buta karena Scylladra?"

Seijuurou berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Mataku rusak karena melihat cahayanya yang terlalu silau. Aku seorang manusia biasa. Seharusnya aku bercinta dengan manusia biasa."

"Ah, aku pernah membacanya di buku. Dan Seijuurou masih bertahan mencintai Scylladra sekalipun dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak habis pikir. Ia makhluk yang jahat."

"Ya aku mencintainya," sebuah ciuman diberikan Seijuurou di bibir Tetsuya, "sebelum aku menemukan manusia biasa jauh lebih rupawan dibandingkan Scylladra. Dan aku senang menyadari kalau sekarang manusia yang sangat rupawan itu bersedia memakai nama margaku di depan nama kecilnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Akashi Tetsuya. Lebih dari apapun yang pernah, sedang, dan yang akan segera kumiliki."

Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka tidak berbagi ciuman selembut dan sedekat itu. Berbagi semesta berdua sudah lama jadi cerita, dan untuk kali ini Seijuurou kembali merasa beruntung karena jiwa Tetsuya yang sebelumnya selalu menolak telah pulang kembali ke sisinya.

"Seijuurou—"

Sayangnya, ciuman mereka tidak bertahan lama.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi Seijuurou menatap jeri genangan darah yang dimuntahkan Tetsuya, sebelum tubuh ringkih ambruk ke dalam dekapannya.

***

Barangkali Akashi Tetsuya sudah tidak akan bangun lagi. Orang-orang yang sedikit memberi perhatian padanya, seperti Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta telah memberikan saran agar tubuh Tetsuya 'dibebaskan'.

Setiap hari surat datang ke rumah mereka. Dari memberikan pesan tersirat bahwa Tetsuya harus ditenggelamkan di sungai agar tubuhnya tidak membusuk pelan-pelan. Hingga mengirimkan benda tajam untuk mengiris urat nadi Tetsuya.

Penduduk desa sangat perhatian. Tidak mau ia mengulur waktu terlalu lama dan berharap ia akan segera kehilangan.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Paksa gugurkan. Sekarang. Kalau kau menghalangiku, aku akan membunuhmu."

Hari itu Nash kembali berkunjung dan sarannya membuat Akashi Seijuurou kian dihantui mimpi buruk.

"Tetsuya tidak mau, Nash. Aku sudah bilang padamu. Berikan ramuan apa saja. Aku tahu kau bisa memberikannya. Jangan memperkeruh masalah."

"Kau pikir aku bisa memanggil jiwa yang sudah sekarat masuk lagi ke dalam tubuh kasar Tetsuya? Jangan sampai aku benar-benar mencincangmu, Seijuurou. Bayi setanmu itu menggerogoti Tetsuya dari dalam. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kau tahu persilangan manusia dan Scylladra adalah entitas yang paling mematikan dari apapun. Tubuh Tetsuya tidak sekuat itu untuk menanggung gesekan energi yang sangat berbeda dalam tubuh bayi itu—kau seharusnya berpikir cerdas sebelum menumpahkan hasratmu menyetubuhi Tetsuya."

Seijuurou tidak pernah memalingkan mata dari Tetsuya yang tidak sadarkan diri berhari-hari. Nash yang duduk di seberangnya sungguh ingin meluapkan amarah.

"Tapi kupikir dia tidak bisa mengandung. Tetsuya adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Kau tahu Scylladra cara bereproduksinya tidak diketahui. Pasti Tetsuya juga tidak heran mengapa ia bisa mengandung. Karena Scylladra selalu misterius dan meninggalkan jutaan pertanyaan. Juga selalu meninggalkan kenangan buruk bagi korban-korbannya. Contohnya kau. Dan Tetsuya pasti berpikir ... tidak aneh juga kalau dia dipilih sebagai korban Scylladra."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."Seijuurou menggenggam tangan kaku Tetsuya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Gugurkan. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali."

"Tetsuya akan membenciku karena ia berulangkali berpesan ingin melahirkan anak itu dengan selamat. Tetsuya sangat keras kepala dan aku seringkali gagal untuk menumbangkan pendiriannya. Kupikir, walaupun dia sudah percaya padaku, dia masih tetap ingin bertemu dengan Scylladra untuk membuktikan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan makhluk cahaya."

Nash menarik napas dalam. "Baik. Kalau begitu kirim dia ke masa lalu agar dia mengerti. Aku yang akan melaksanakan ritualnya."

"Kau gila, Nash."

"Aku gila jika mengirim Tetsuya dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi aku tidak gila kalau aku mengirimnya dalam keadaan sekarat. Hasilnya akan sama saja. Dia bertahan di sini akan tetap sekarat, dia kukirim ke masa lalu juga akan sekarat. Tetsuya hanya butuh untuk dibuat mengerti. Sial, aku bukan orang bijaksana, Seijuurou tengik. Tapi kau memaksaku untuk mengakui, aku memang tidak seberuntung kau karena kau yang menang mendapatkan Tetsuya, tapi jangan harap aku akan rela dia menghabiskan sisa hidup dalam kubangan tipuan terkutukmu itu."

Seijuurou mengangkat mata, enggan, "Kau tahu apa alasanku menipunya."

"Karena kau tidak mau kepergok jatuh cinta sampai sinting pada makhluk yang tidak layak kau cintai—dunia juga sudah mencatatnya. Jangan repot-repot menjelaskan."

"Lebih baik aku tetap merahasiakannya. Masa lalu itu urusanku."

"Bangkai tetap akan jadi bangkai sekalipun kau bungkus dalam kain sutra, dasar pecundang. Lebih baik sakit di depan daripada semua ini terjadi lagi berulang-ulang. Tetsuya akan mempertanyakannya lagi suatu hari. Satu kebohongan akan menyeret kebohongan yang lain. Kau paham atau tidak bahasa manusia—dasar belatung rendahan."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Seijuurou akhirnya berkata, "Kirim dia ke masa lalu. Tapi jika saat kembali Tetsuya lebih hancur dari sebelumnya, pisauku masih sangat tajam untuk memutuskan urat di lehermu."

Akashi Tetsuya, dengan balutan busana putih dan mahkota bunga yang melingkar di kepala birunya, sudah tujuh hari tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Saat itu tengah malam. Penghuni desa tidak akan mengganggu—baik manusia, ataupun binatang-binatang kecil. Ikan-ikan bersirip bengkok tidak terlihat. Bulan purnama bersinar persis di atas kepala.

Akashi Seijuurou membopong tubuh sekarat Tetsuya dan membawanya ke tengah aliran sungai. Nash yang berdiri pinggir aliran hanya melihat dari jauh. Seijuurou diminta menenggelamkan Tetsuya ke dalam air tapi lelaki itu menolak. Memilih untuk tetap mendekap tubuh Tetsuya sekalipun Nash bilang Tetsuya tidak akan tenggelam.

"Kalau tiba-tiba kau melakukan sebuah tindakan bodoh sepanjang ritual, dan tiba-tiba Tetsuya tidak bisa kembali ... setidaknya aku memegangnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi."

Nash membuang muka, melemparkan pisau besi, meminta Seijuurou menangkapnya.

"Iris nadi Tetsuya dengan pisau itu. Buat air sungai ini memerah karena darahnya. Darah adalah lambang pengorbanan tertinggi. Pembuka portal batas antara masa kini dan masa lalu."

"Nash, jangan bercanda kau—"

"Percayalah. Aku juga mencintai bocah tengik itu, Seijuurou. Bukan cuma kau. Aku takkan membuatnya terbunuh."

"Kenapa harus diiris?" Tubuh Tetsuya tidak dilepasnya. Pisau besi itu tampak mengerikan. "Aku takut Tetsuya kehabisan darah."

"Itu bagian dari ritual, Seijuurou. Setiap kekuatan sihir yang digunakan memerlukan pengorbanan sebagai bayaran. Aku juga sama sepertimu, tidak akan membiarkan dia mati," Nash mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantungnya. "Dan kusarankan sekarang kau keluar dari air. Aku akan menebarkan bubuk sihir dan benda ini akan membuat air sungai panas mendidih. Kau mungkin tidak akan terbakar, tapi aku tidak menanggung akibatnya kalau kau sampai kesakitan."

Seijuurou, nyatanya, tetap tidak melepaskan Tetsuya.

"Apa Tetsuya juga akan kesakitan karena bubuk itu?"

"Ya, tapi tenang saja. Jika ia masih bisa kesakitan berarti jiwanya masih terhubung dengan masa kini. Jadi jiwanya tetap bisa berkelana di masa lalu tapi ia akan tetap bisa kembali."

"Kalau aku tetap di dalam sungai dan memegangnya apakah aku akan mengganggu ritual?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Tapi kau akan kesakitan juga sama seperti, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu mana yang harus kuiris, kanan atau kiri? Lekaslah, Nash."

Dahi berkerut, "Kau tidak mau keluar dari air, Seijuurou?"

"Tidak," jawab lelaki itu, "aku akan tetap di sini memeluk Tetsuya."

"Ck. Terserah kau saja," Nash membuka botol bubuknya. "Iris saja salah satu, lekaslah, jika ritual ini tidak segera diakhiri sampai fajar, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

Menyakiti seorang Akashi Tetsuya tidak pernah dipikirkan sama sekali oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Malam ini mungkin adalah yang pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Ada rasa berdosa, menyisip dalam kapasitas yang sangat besar. Membuatnya tidak tega memandang Tetsuya dengan matanya yang masih tetap tidak mau terbuka dan tubuh yang rapuh.

Tangan kurus digenggam. Seijuurou sudah tidak mendengar Tetsuya terasa bernapas dua hari belakangan. Tapi ia tahu kekasihnya belum mati.

Seijuurou menggenggam pergelengan lengan Tetsuya. Nadi beralur tipis di balik kulit. Seperti tanpa denyut. Mata merah dipejamkan. Pisau besi mengiris horizontal kulit pucat Tetsuya. Cairan merah terbebas dari pembuluh. Baju putih Tetsuya basah kuyup oleh sungai yang mulai dicampuri darah.

Nash menaburkan bubuk biru ke dalam air, Seijuurou yang sepenuhnya tersadar merasakan sensasi panas menyengat kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan arus, didekapnya Tetsuya makin erat.

"Aku memperkenankan kau pergi," ia berbisik di telinga pemuda kecil dalam pelukannya, "tapi setelah itu kau harus kembali lagi kepadaku."

Sungai bercampur darah berubah warna. Dari merah yang dihantam riak jadi jingga menyilaukan. Bayangan bulan purnama musnah dari permukaan. Akashi Tetsuya mengerang dalam ketidaksadaran. Seolah tersiksa karena air kian memanas, meyengat kulit, membakar tanpa lepuhan.

Seijuurou menghimpitkan Tetsuya semakin rapat pada dirinya. Mata Tetsuya tidak terbuka. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya mengejang menanggung rasa sakit. Seijuurou melirik, Nash berjalan ke hilir. Menepuk ujung arus tiga kali dan menyalurkan cahaya kuning menembus air. Saat sinar asing itu bercampur dengan aliran biru, gelombang kontras berbenturan, menabrak Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di tengah-tengah.

Seijuurou tersentak ke belakang karena energi yang besar, tetap dengan Tetsuya yang terdekap erat dan membentur rusuknya.

Tetsuya memuntahkan darah pekat ke dada Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak tahu ritualnya akan menyakitkan seperti ini—" Seijuurou mengusap bibir Tetsuya dengan tangannya yang basah, "—apa kau benar-benar akan bertahan, Tetsuya?"

Kalau Nash mencelakakanmu, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Sekali lagi darah dimuntahkan Tetsuya—dan Seijuurou, sekalipun, tidak pernah merasa jijik.

"Pergilah sekarang, Tetsuya. Pergilah, dan lekaslah kembali. Aku tidak mau kau tersiksa terlalu lama."

"Aku harus pergi ke mana, Seijuurou?"

Akashi Tetsuya berdiri di atas air. Tubuh seringan kapas, dan laju angin dapat menembusnya.

"Aku tersiksa kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia memandang Seijuurou mendekap seseorang—memunggunginya.

"Seijuurou?"

Mendekap dirinya yang sedang berada dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jiwa Tetsuya kebingungan. Menyentuh Seijuurou ia tidak didengar. Memanggil namanya juga tidak disahuti. "Seijuurou, kau tidak bisa melihatku?"

"Tetsuya!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh. Seorang remaja melambai, usianya mungkin tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Yang membuat Tetsuya menatapnya begitu lekat, remaja tanggung itu benar-benar mirip dengan Seijuurou.

"Ikutlah aku, Tetsuya! Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

Sang remaja—mungkin memang Seijuurou dalam tubuh yang lain—berlari.

Awalnya hanya menggiringnya menyusuri aliran sungai. Lama kelamaan ia ikut masuk ke dalam air. Tetsuya berlari kecil mengikutinya. Seijuurou remaja melempar buku milik Scylladra yang tidak diketahuinya diambil darimana.

"Bawa saja, itu bisa menjadi petunjukmu. Kau tidak keberatan mendengarkan kami bercerita. Aku akan memperkenalkan sosok yang begitu kucintai, Tetsuya. Ikutlah denganku."

Tetsuya menangkap buku itu. Mendekapnya.

"Ya. Aku ikut denganmu, Seijuurou."

Tidak masalah mengetahui seperti apa masa lalu kekasihnya. Lagipula, bukankah ia juga memang sudah berkali-kali patah hati? Ini bukan sebuah tantangan besar untuk Akashi Tetsuya.

Dua sosok berbeda dunia menghilang dari permukaan. Tubuh menembus dimensi lain, Akashi Tetsuya tidak merasa asing lagi saat kembali bertemu ruang dengan gravitasi kosong itu.

Dan ia kembali bertemu dengan Aphymezar.

"Ini sangat membosankan kau tahu? Aku hanya terbang ke sana kemari, seperti makhluk yang terus menerus berada dalam kebingungan."

Sesosok cahaya berbicara dengan sebatang pohon yang menjawabnya dengan geraman bernada rendah. Tetsuya tahu cahaya itu adalah seorang Scylladra yang tidak menampakkan wujud seperti manusia. Bongkahan cahaya tujuh warna seperti yang pernah ia lihat saat sang nona bersayap merah baru muncul berbulan-bulan lalu. Tetsuya mencari-cari sosok Seijuurou tapi remaja yang tadi membawanya, tidak muncul lagi. Barangkali ia memang hanya akan menemani sampai di sini.

"Aku ingin membuka portal rahasia itu," sang Scylladra berbicara lagi, suaranya lembut, Tetsuya harus menajamkan telinga. "Kata mereka manusia adalah kaum pengutuk. Manusia adalah kaum kuat yang suka memusnahkan makhluk immortal seperti kita. Apakah itu benar? Aku mendengar salah seorang Scylladra pernah menikah dengan seorang manusia. Lalu dia mati—kenapa dia bisa mati? Apakah suaminya yang membunuhnya?"

Sang pohon menjawab. Ranting-ranting panjang yang seperti monster menggaruk rimbun dedaunan. Dan Scylladra tetap bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Memangnya kenapa kalau mengandung anak manusia? Semua Scylladra sepertiku, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, bisa memiliki anak. Aku benar-benar heran. Sekuat apa anak manusia sehingga bisa membunuh Scylladra? Lagipula, bukankah Scylladra adalah makhluk yang abadi sesuai janji para dewa pada kami?"

Tetsuya tidak mengerti pohon raksasa berakar tentakel itu bicara apa.

"Jangan bicarakan soal perbedaan energi mortal dan immortal, Uratoise," Scylladra tampaknya bukan sosok yang senang berbasa-basi. "Aku memang penasaran dan semakin ingin membuka gerbang rahasia itu. Menuju dunia manusia. Aku akan pergi hari ini."

Sang pohon menggeram. Tetsuya yang menyaksikan hanya bisa bergerak mundur karena terkejut.

Namun, sang Scylladra tetap keras kepala.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia melihat diriku. Aku tahu cahaya menyilaukan di tubuhku bisa membuat mereka buta. Aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh. Aku tahu benar seperti apa risikonya. Aku pergi, sampai jumpa nanti malam Uratoise, aku tahu kau adalah pohon bergetah yang paling bisa menyimpan rahasia."

Cahaya Scylladra terbang, memuntir-muntir udara, membentuk pusaran cemerlang, melesat menuju langit.

Tetsuya yang kebingungan tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dicarinya di Aphymezar.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari Seijuurou—" Saat itulah ia mengingat buku dalam dekapan mungkin bisa berguna. "—Scylladra pergi ke ... sungai?"

Halaman ketiga terbuka.

.

... aku tidak menyesali hari ini, sungguh. Aku sudah banyak mencuri dengar dari percakapan kasak-kusuk kaum peri yang selalu memperbincangkan letak portal rahasia. Dan aku benar-benar pergi ke sana. Saat itulah, ketika kembali melihat matahari, aku melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Awalnya, aku hanya tertarik karena dia sekarat. Karena sebagai kaum penyembuh, aku punya segenggam bulu Phoenix yang selalu dipesan Uratoise untuk kubawa ke manapun aku pergi.

Ular ternyata suka mematuk manusia, dan ternyata ular lebih jahat dari manusia. Di hari pertemuan itu ia tidak melihatku. Dia sekarat. Manusia itu sekarat. Aku tidak punya ide lain ... aku merasa cukup berguna meskipun aku adalah Scylladra yang payah. Tidak ingin dia melihatku, aku meninggalkannya pergi sebelum dia tersadar. Aku melihatnya dari bawah permukaan sungai. Kupikir, pemuda itu mencari siapa penolongnya.

.

Buku ditutup. Tetsuya merasakan kakinya terangkat dari tanah. Membaca seseorang menuliskan prolog kisah cinta dengan suaminya membuat perasaan Tetsuya serba salah. Tapi untuk kali ini ia akan mengabaikan segala pikiran buruk yang mencemar. Mengikuti ke mana buku sang Scylladra akan membawanya pergi.

"Kau belajar membuat ramuan dari bisa kobra? Ah, untungnya aku yatim piatu sejak kecil. Kalau aku punya orang tua, aku yakin ayah dan ibuku akan melarangku berteman dengan keturunan penyihir yang aneh sepertimu."

"Bisa kobra bisa kugunakan sebagai pendeteksi keberadaan iblis yang suka mengoyak urat jantung, kau orang bodoh tahu apa, Seijuurou."

Dua remaja membawa ranting kayu menyusuri sungai. Tetsuya tertarik, ingin mendekati mereka karena merasa sangat mengenal—Tuan Nash dan Seijuurou yang masih sangat muda. Dari percakapan mereka, keduanya sedang mencari ular. Tetsuya ingin bergabung. Tidak akan menawarkan diri untuk ikut membantu. Tapi setidaknya ia menyapa, "Kalian mencari ular tidakkah lebih baik pergi ke rawa-rawa? Di sungai ini sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu binatang melata. Ah, tapi kalau lintah banyak di sini. Aku sering digigit lintah saat mencari selada air. Kalian tidak ingin mencari lintah? Bertelanjang kaki saja. Nanti akan dihampiri."

Pertanyaan polos Tetsuya tidak didengarkan, Nash justru berlari menjauh dan berkata, "Kau cari di sini saja, aku akan coba naik tebing. Siapa tahu di sana ada banyak ular kobra. Di sini sangat membosankan dan sepertinya akan nihil meskipun kita mencari sampai siang."

Seijuurou membiarkan Nash berlari menjauh. Sementara ia sendiri terus menyibak jajaran selada air, bunga-bunga kusam yang menancap di pinggiran, tumbuhan paku, atau membalik batu-batu besar yang sekiranya ia perkirakan menjadi tempat persembunyian ular.

"Seijuurou, kau tahu ...," Tetsuya berjalan di sampingnya, mencoba mengajak berbincang meskipun Seijuurou sangat sibuk. Ranting tajam mulai menusuk tanah. "Kau tahu, Seijuurou, aku datang ke masa lalu ini karena ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang sangat kau cintai itu ... Dan sepertinya aku tadi telah bertemu dia."

Akashi Seijuurou membuka sebongkah besar batu lagi. Sedikit kecewa karena yang ditemukannya hanya ikan batok penggali liang, alih-alih kobra.

"Seijuurou, ular sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak menyarankan kau terus mencari ular." Tetsuya masih berbicara sendiri, mengikuti langkah Seijuurou meskipun sosoknya tidak dilihat. "Lagipula lebih baik Seijuurou pulang sekarang"—karena kalau Seijuurou sampai menemukan ular dan digigit sampai sakit, nanti Seijuurou bisa bertemu dengan Scylladra yang akan mencuri hatimu. Jujur saja aku sedikit tidak rela. Aku keras kepala menyuruhmu pulang saja, Seijuurou. Aku jahat kan? Tidak. Lebih jahat makhluk itu yang nanti justru malah membuatmu buta.

"Seijuurou, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Scylladra? Padahal manusia yang rupawan sangat banyak."

Pertanyaannya tentu tidak dijawab. Seijuurou bergegas, berlari, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang tercengang di tempat. Ranting kayu berusaha mencepit leher binatang melata berbisa yang kepala gepengnya baru timbul dari permukaan sungai. Seijuurou tidak gentar tapi si ular gesit meliuk, melawan.

Leher predator menegak, menantang Seijuurou.

Tetsuya berlari, terpekik, "Menyingkirlah, Seijuurou! Binatang itu akan menyerangmu!"

Tapi terlambat. Lengan kanan Seijuurou dipatuk dan sang ular telah melarikan diri.

Tetsuya berteriak jeri. Menghampiri Seijuurou yang menggelepar kesakitan.

Tetsuya mencari-cari Nash. Tapi sang penyihir tidak tampak. Tetsuya berteriak dan tidak ada satu komponen pun di masa lalu itu yang mendengar.

"Seijuurou ..."—aku harus apa—"Seijuurou, sadarlah, Seijuurou!"

Tetsuya menggenggam wajah Seijuurou yang memucat dalam sekejap. Bibir mungil berusaha menghisap bekas gigitan yang tercetak jelas di lengan. Tapi nihil. Bisa sudah menyebar. Berkali-kali Tetsuya memanggil, gagal. Jantung Seijuurou masih berdenyut. Tapi ia tidak mendengar teriakan Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou! Bangun, Seijuurou! Jangan mati, Seijuurou! Dengarkan aku ... jawab aku, Seijuurou!"

Cahaya menyilaukan dari dalam sungai menyeruak pekat ketika Tetsuya telah berada di ambang putus asa. Sang Scylladra muncul, mendekati Seijuurou—tidak dalam wujud 'manusia'. Tapi Tetsuya tahu, sang makhluk cahaya terkejut melihat lelaki muda yang berbaring di pangkuannya itu tengah sekarat.

"Tolong kami, Scylladra," Tetsuya tidak punya pilihan. Selain, "Apa kau bisa menolongnya?"

Berharap dijawab.

"Siapa pemuda ini."

Scylladra tidak berbicara padanya. Sang cahaya mengambil Seijuurou dari Tetsuya. Membuat lelaki muda mengapung di udara seolah ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata. Menyangga tubuh Seijuurou yang tidak bergerak. Entah apa yang dilakukan Scylladra, Tetsuya hanya melihat kabut merah sangat pekat. Ketika lelaki itu jatuh kembali ke pangkuannya, selembar bulu Phoenix terjatuh. Tetsuya menangkap, menyisipkan ke dalam genggaman Seijuurou, tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Dia sangat tampan," terdengar Scylladra memuji, "tapi dia akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Aku harus pergi sebelum dia melihatku."

Tetsuya hanya bisa mendengarkan semua ucapan Scylladra dalam diam.

Memang benar, aku tidak pernah terbiasa jadi penumpang. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa jadi pihak yang disingkirkan.

"Tapi tidak masalah, yang penting kau selamat Seijuurou." Kening sang remaja dikecup dalam. Tetsuya melihat Nash berlari menghampiri dari kejauhan. Scylladra sudah kembali menghilang ke dalam sungai. Barangkali sudah membelah portal. Tetsuya membuka buku pada halaman keenam.

.

Aku sampai bosan menuliskannya, manusia itu sungguh mengesankan. Kata penduduk Aphymezar, seluruh manusia adalah makhluk yang kuat. Anak-anak manusia adalah pembunuh karena kekuatan mereka yang tidak tertandingi. Tapi apa yang kulihat hari ini? Seorang pemuda sekarat yang membutuhkan bantuanku.

Aku senang karena merasa berguna. Kalau saja para peri tidak terlalu banyak bicara, aku akan setuju-setuju saja jika kaum Scylladra menjadi pelindung bagi manusia ... mereka terdiri dari daging dan darah. Bisa terluka dan tercabik. Sementara kami dari cahaya. Kami tentu jauh lebih diberkati. Mungkin, manusia juga mengutuk kami karena kami terlalu diberkati.

Padahal, yang kutahu, para dewa mencintai Scylladra. Kaum manusia yang tak mengerti. Membangun labirin penjebak, menyesatkan batas antara dunia kami yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mengabur.

Aku semakin bingung, sungguh. Apa salahnya jika manusia menjalin hubungan dengan Scylladra? Kami ada, kami sama-sama hidup.

Aku dan pemuda itu mungkin bisa saling bertukar sapa suatu hari.

Tetsuya membiarkan Seijuurou pergi bersama Nash, sementara ia masih duduk diam di pinggir sungai. Siapa tahu malam itu Scylladra mau menampakkan dirinya lagi. Siapa tahu makhluk itu masih penasaran pada lelaki yang—di masa depan—akan menjadi suaminya.

Sepanjang sisa hari Tetsuya tidak bisa tidur. Takut bermimpi buruk. Lagipula tidak baik berbaring di tepi sungai. Lintah-lintah, tidak di masa lalu atau di masa kini, tetap saja nakal dan doyan menggigit.

Pagi belum terlalu turun saat dilihatnya Akashi Seijuurou berlari menyibak semak-semak.

"Seijuurou?"

Panggilan Tetsuya diabaikan.

"Apa kemarin ada yang menolongku ... makhluk sungai, hantu, siapa pun? Adakah yang mendengarkan? Aku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Aku berhutang nyawa. Aku sangat ingin berterima kasih karena telah diselamatkan."

Tetsuya menunduk. Nelangsa.

Seandainya saja yang menolong Seijuurou adalah dirinya. Seandainya saja ia sedikit lebih berguna.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Seijuurou berbicara sendirian. Entah apa yang menyebabnya yakin sang penolong akan mendengar. Hati Tetsuya mulai terluka. Tapi keras kepala menahan diri tidak menutup telinga. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan berterima kasih. Mungkin kita bisa berteman? Aku hanya punya satu teman, dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Barangkali akan menyenangkan kalau aku menambah teman satu orang lagi. Keluarlah, siapapun kamu. Aku ingin bertemu."

Seijuurou duduk di tanah. Mendekap lutut. Menunggu hingga pagi turun. Bersabar sampai siang datang. Tak beranjak sampai petang.

"Seijuurou, apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Akashi Tetsuya?"

Pemuda mungil yang mendampingi, duduk di sisinya, terus berbicara sekalipun tidak disahuti. Mengajak Seijuurou mengingat dirinya, mencoba membangun kenangan—siapa tahu cerita-cerita mengambang yang tak dipedulikan akan membuat sosoknya terasa berarti.

"Akashi Tetsuya adalah pasangan Seijuurou di masa depan. Tapi dia—" Tetsuya menunduk sendu, "—dia sama sekali tidak berguna untukmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, penolong?" Seijuurou berbisik. Desisan putus asa melukai hati Tetsuya. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekali saja kalau memang kau tidak mau bertemu bocah yatim piatu seperti aku."

Entah kapan terakhir kali Tetsuya melihat tatapan mata merah membara menjadi seteduh itu. Tatapan yang sangat menginginkan. Merindukan sekalipun belum sempat bertemu. Tetsuya lagi-lagi merasa tersisih. Namun ia tetap bertahan dan tidak mengambil jarak. Berada di sisi Seijuurou membuat kesepiannya tertebus.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Suara lembut itu, suara yang hampir sama lembut dengan suaranya, berbisik dari selaput-selaput air yang beriak.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan manusia sepertimu melihatku."

Seijuurou berdiri. Berlari ke arah sungai. Seakan penantiannya hampir terbayar, berkata tegas, "Kenapa? Apakah kau takut aku akan mengatakan wujudmu kepada orang lain? Apakah kau hantu? Sungguh, keluarlah. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan menjadi temanmu."

"Aku bisa naik ke atas," jawab suara itu, "tapi kau harus berbalik badan dan memejamkan mata. Aku adalah makhluk cahaya, sinar tubuhku bisa membuatmu buta."

"Makhluk cahaya?"

"Ya, aku adalah kaum Scylladra."

"Namamu? Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ya, Seijuurou. Berbaliklah. Aku akan keluar dan menghampirimu agar kita bisa berkenalan lebih jauh. Tapi kumohon, jangan buka matamu."

Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou berbalik badan. Lugas, tanpa syarat, "Baik, Scylladra. Sekarang katakan padaku siapa namamu."

Cahaya itu memancar mendekat. Terangkat dan Tetsuya melihatnya. Berusaha bersikap setenang yang ia mampu.

"Aku tidak punya nama, Seijuurou."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Kaum Scylladra tidak pernah memiliki nama."

"Ah, baiklah. Bukan masalah." Tetsuya melihat senyuman di bibir Seijuurou begitu tulus. Seakan dia adalah orang lain. Bukan orang yang dicintainya dan orang yang mencintainya. Seijuurou itu—apakah memiliki dua kepribadian? Tetsuya rasa tidak.

"Seperti apa wujudmu? Apakah kau akan sering berkunjung ke sungai ini untuk menemuiku?"

"Ah, kita tidak seharusnya jadi teman."

"Seijuurou!"

Bibir berdecak kesal. Kedatangan sang penyihir mudah memecah belah momen.

"Nash, kau selalu mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat."

Tetsuya terkejut karena Nash Gold, Jr. tidak memejamkan mata seperti halnya Seijuurou. Namun, pandangan lelaki muda itu, sama takjubnya.

"Scylladra?"

Tetsuya menghindar. Buku lusuh yang terjatuh di atas lumpur, membuka karena tiupan angin.

.

... Aku juga bertemu dengan manusia yang lain. Manusia yang tahu siapa aku dengan mudah. Ketika bertemu denganku matanya berubah warna. Aku tahu teman Seijuurou bukan orang sembarangan. Hanya peranakan kaum penyihir yang tidak buta jika melihat Scylladra. Ia pun menyapaku. Berterima kasih, mengatakan kalau dunia masih butuh sampah seperti Seijuurou. Dan aku ingin sekali menyerangnya dengan kata-kata, Seijuurou bukan sampah. Ia sudah mencuri apa yang paling berharga dari diriku sejak pandangan pertama.

Hatiku yang tak wajar dan selalu bertanya-tanya.

Seijuurou, aku tidak sabar menunggu fajar datang.

.

"Scylladra! Aku membawa sesuatu! Keluarlah, Scylladra! Kau ingin mencicipi makanan manusia? Aku membawa roti mentega."

Hari itu Seijuurou datang lagi, membebat matanya dengan selembar kain hitam. Sudah bersiap-siap jika sang penolong menampakkan diri. Tetsuya menandai, sapaan hangat sudah jadi rutinitas. Seijuurou tidak pernah bosan datang dan melempar kalimat basa-basi. Scylladra juga sangat pandai berbahasa manusia. Meskipun ia selalu muncul sebagai sebongkah cahaya dan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya, cinta di antara dua entitas yang berbeda telah bertumbuh.

"Aku ingin suatu hari bisa melihatmu, dan datang ke tempat asalmu. Apakah Aphymezar jauh dari sini? Bisa kau bawa aku, Scylladra?"

Dan Tetsuya yang telah benar-benar tersisih hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh. Sesekali mengawasi Nash yang juga hanya bisa terdiam di balik semak-semak. Seijuurou dan Scylladra telah membangun dinding sebagai semesta mereka sendiri. Tidak membiarkan orang lain menyisip. Apalagi sengaja memberi celah.

Seperti hari itu, Seijuurou berbincang dan memperlihatkan pada Scylladra sebutir buah beri. Tetsuya hanya bisa duduk di atas batu. Berusaha mengabaikan sakit hatinya, membaca buku agar konsentrasinya teralih.

.

Dewa, sungguh, aku semakin tidak mengerti mengapa setiap hari mengunjungi Seijuurou sudah menjadi kebutuhan. Aku jadi mengabaikan kaum peri yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku mengabaikan batas antara mortal dan immortal. Aku mengabaikan fisik dan parafisik. Aku hanya tahu, ada kehangatan yang mengalir setiap aku menatap Seijuurou tersenyum. Seperti lelehan buih matahari yang menerjuni pucuk gunung. Dia telah membuatku berdosa. Aku berdosa karena jatuh cinta pada manusia.

.

"Kau juga telah membuatku berdosa, Seijuurou," bisik Tetsuya. "Aku berdosa karena mencintaimu tapi tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sungguh lebih sempurna dariku. Atau bahkan ... jauh lebih sempurna dari pasangan manapun yang bisa kau temui selama sisa hidupmu."

.

Perasaan ganjil ini terasa benar. Tapi para peri, bahkan Uratoise yang tidak pedulian itu ... dia mulai mengencamku. Mengatakan kalau seorang Scylladra sepertiku tidak seharusnya terlalu banyak menyeberangi portal. Aku, perlahan-lahan, mulai dikucilkan di Aphymezar. Aku ditolak dan tidak dianggap sebagai bagian dari tanah yang begitu kucintai. Ketika aku mengatakan nama pemuda itu Akashi Seijuurou, semua temanku, mengatakan dia manusia terkutuk yang akan dibenci seluruh komponen semesta.

Nama Seijuurou terkenal di Aphymezar sebagai penjahat dan itu terjadi krena aku telah salah bicara.

Seijuurou, kaum kita yang berseteru. Kaum kita yang saling mengutuk. Tapi mengapa kita yang dipaksa untuk saling menjauh? Kau terlalu berarti. Sampai membuat hidup dan garis tanganku terasa tak berarti. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengucapkan perpisahan. Aku adalah penyelamatmu. Aku seharusnya tidak masuk ke dalam hidupmu—

... untuk menjadi debu tidak berguna, atau justru badai yang menghancurkanmu.

"Selamat tinggal, Seijuurou."

Akashi Tetsuya tidak tahu ini adalah hari terbaik ataukah justru hari terburuk.

"Kenapa. Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi dariku, Scylladra."

"Ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ingin pergi."

Itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan. Tetsuya menyaksikan Seijuurou sangat hancur. Barangkali ia akan menyaksikan Seijuurou menangis, seandainya mata pemuda itu tidak terbebat dengan sobekan linen hitam.

"Sudah kubilang aku jatuh cinta padamu—"

"Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku, Seijuurou. Hanya Nash yang bisa melihatku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melihatmu. Seperti Nash. Kalau alasanmu pergi adalah karena takut aku menjadi buta, aku terima risikonya asal kau tidak pergi dariku."

"Seijuurou, jangan. Aku tidak suka Seijuurou berbuat bodoh. Seijuurou!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kali ini Tetsuya merasa harus ikut mencegah.

"Seijuurou, jangan melepaskan penutup matamu!"

Pada akhirnya Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi. Selama ini hanya sebagai penonton, pendengar, peran tak penting, penyimak—apapun. Dan berulangkali melihat orang yang dicintainya mengatakan cinta pada orang lain, membuat Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi mengapa ia masih sanggup berdiri di sini.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Seijuurou," Tetsuya merenggut lengan Seijuurou, menariknya menjauh dari tepi sungai. "Biarkan dia pergi. Kau akan bertemu denganku di masa depan, Seijuurou! Kau akan memiliki aku—aku! Akashi Tetsuya! Jodohmu adalah aku! Biarkan dia pergi dari hidupmu! Dia hanya akan membuatmu buta!"

Dan suara lembut itu mendengungkan perpisahan. "Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Aku pergi."

Buku catatan dijatuhkan oleh sang makhluk cahaya untuk Seijuurou.

Seluruh pernyataan cinta yang seharusnya ia sampaikan pada pemuda itu.

"Kau akan menemukan orang lain yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi—tunggu!"

Seijuurou membuang penutup mata, berlari, hingga Tetsuya terjerembab ke atas tanah, "Scylladra! Kau akan menyesal telah pergi dariku, Scylladra!"

"Seijuurou! Jangan kejar dia!"

Tetsuya menangis karena Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Sekujur tubuh Tetsuya terasa mati.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai," bisik Seijuurou, "tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikanmu. Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu."

Waktu-waktu yang berlalu selanjutnya hanyalah sebaris penantian yang tidak ada habisnya.

Tetsuya menemani Seijuurou melamun di tepi sungai setiap hari. Dari pagi, hingga pagi berulang. Seolah tidak ada hal lain yang bermakna untuk Seijuurou. Dunianya hanya tepian sungai. Langitnya hanya langit yang terus-terusan mendung.

Seijuurou tidak pernah menangis. Ia hanya terus menanti. Kadangkala Nash datang, memakinya tidak waras, semacam, "Jangan salah, busuk. Aku juga tertarik padanya sekalipun tidak pernah berbincang dekat seperti kau. Tapi aku tidak segila itu untuk menunggu sosok yang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup di dunia manusia. Lupakan dia, cari orang lain. Lama-lama kau bisa sakit jiwa."

Tapi Tetsuya, sama dengan Seijuurou, adalah seseorang yang setia. Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou semakin hari semakin kurus. Cintanya semakin membesar dalam rasa sakit. Seijuurou membisikkan nama Scylladra, Tetsuya membisikkan nama Seijuurou. Seijuurou tidak makan apapun, Tetsuya memetik beri dan menggelindingkan di ujung kaki Seijuurou agar lelaki tercintanya tidak kelaparan. Ia bercerita tentang masa depan. Tentang rumah mereka yang indah dan sepeda yang remnya baru diganti. Tetsuya bercerita juga kalau sekarang Seijuurou pandai memasak bubur, tapi ia selalu nakal tidak mau makan.

"Di masa depan, kau sangat mencintaiku. Tidak pernah menyebut nama orang lain."

Tetsuya bercerita semuanya. Agar ia dilihat. Agar ia dirasakan. Tapi Seijuurou selalu menatap kosong pada permukaan air. Mengharap sosok itu kembali hadir.

"Setiap hati diatur untuk bisa menanggung rasa sakit. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Seijuurou akan hilang ingatan. Lalu menemukan orang baru dan melupakan dia—bertemu dengan seseorang yang bersedia menemani susah dan senangmu. Mencintaimu lebih besar dari yang kau kira."

Sayang, Tetsuya hanya berharap dalam kesia-siaan.

"Seijuurou," ia memanggil. Menyunggingkan senyuman pedih, "jangan sedih. Suatu hari kau akan mendapatkan pasanganmu. Namanya Akashi Tetsuya. Memang orangnya bodoh dan keras kepala. Tapi dia setia. Dan kurasa ... cintanya padamu sama besar seperti cintamu pada Scylladra. Kau tidak akan menyesal berpisah darinya. Kau tidak akan menyesal sudah ditinggalkan olehnya. Akashi Tetsuya akan jadi pasangan terbaik untukmu."

Dan perkataan Tetsuya serasa bersambut saat Seijuurou berbisik.

Namun, "Aku tidak peduli ... jika buta adalah harga yang harus kubayar untuk bersama denganmu, aku akan memenuhi konsekuensi itu tanpa mengeluh. Kembalilah Scylladra, aku menunggumu."

Seandainya hati bisa dilepas, Tetsuya akan melempar hatinya yang telah hancur jauh ke dalam sungai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah, Seijuurou? Aku sudah memintamu untuk melupakan aku."

Tetsuya merasa kalah. Air bening bergulir di pipi. Suara itu muncul kembali. Membuat Seijuurou bergegas berdiri dan membuat Tetsuya ingin melesak mati ke dalam bumi. Seijuurou tidak berkhianat. Tapi sungguh Tetsuya merasa terkhianati. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Remuk. Ia ingin kembali. Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi. Ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan tidak melihat pertemuan yang tentu akan membuat perasaannya rata dengan tanah.

Tetsuya menggunakan sisa kekuatan untuk berlari.

"Aku menyerah, Tuan Nash, bawa aku kembali. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka bercinta—Tuan Nash! Kembalikan aku ke masa depan. Tuan Nash ... "

Seijuurou benar. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah melihat masa lalu ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tunjukkan wujudmu sekarang—kumohon, Scylladra!"

Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi. Berbalik, "Seijuurou, sadarlah, Seijuurou! Dia makhluk terkutuk yang hanya bisa menyakiti hatimu! Dia hanya makhluk terkutuk yang hanya bisa membuatmu buta! Dia adalah makhluk yang jahat!"

"Scylladra! Jawab aku, Scylladra!"

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wujudku padamu. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Seijuurou."

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi buta. Aku juga sudah bilang berkali-kali!"

Sambaran petir.

Hujan badai tercurah deras dengan intensitas menghancurkan dari langit yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya menangis, meringkuk di atas tanah, protes, menyuarakan luka batin yang meretas semakin parah, "Aku mengutuk kalian bersama. Jika kalian menikah ... cinta terlarang tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan ... istrimu tidak akan berumur panjang, Seijuurou. Itu sumpahku."

Seijuurou masih berdiri tegar di bawah koloni hujan.

Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menahan rasa sakit yang mencakar menembusi jantung.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan wujudku yang sebenarnya padamu, Seijuurou. Tapi akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika manusia melihat Scylladra—" suara itu terdengar makin keras, mendekati permukaan. Akashi Seijuurou telah melepas penutup matanya. "—Scylladra yang membongkar wujud aslinya di hadapan manusia akan berubah jadi manusia. Dan mungkin aku akan kehilangan ingatan dan melupakanmu."

Seijuurou mengangguk mantap. "Aku siap menjagamu seperti apapun engkau nantinya."

Sungai meluap.

Gelombang air besar.

Cahaya tujuh warna melayang tinggi di hadapan Akashi Seijuurou. Menerangi malam berhujan. Berpendar-pendar.

Kemudian pecah dengan suara dentuman.

"Kau?"

"Ya, ini adalah wujud asliku."

Sesosok pemuda muncul. Sangat indah. Teramat menyilaukan. Dengan rambut biru langit dan sulur bunga melingkari kepala. Sayap perak bersinar-sinar, membentang lebar. Membentuk kurva, melengkung meneduhi tubuh mungil yang terbalut kain tipis keemasan. Kemunculannya menciptakan fatamorgana pelangi di atas luapan sungai. Ia seperti sebongkah patung lilin yang dipahat oleh seniman terbaik. Kulit seputih kapas. Wajah sempurna tanpa cela. Harum tubuh bercampur ilusif dengan tiupan angin. Bibir tipis membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Seijuurou dengar.

Ia menatap Seijuurou sehancur Tetsuya menatap dirinya.

"Kau telah melihatku, Seijuurou."

Suara indah berdenting.

Kini Tetsuya mengerti mengapa suara itu sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

Tubuh Tetsuya kaku. Kelima indera serasa mati.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Aku hanya Scylladra yang tidak punya nama."

Sang Scylladra terbang rendah.

Seijuurou yang sudah bersiap buta, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir merah sang cahaya.

"Siap apun kau."

Rambut biru langit diusap. Tubuh didekap tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Aku bisa memberimu nama," ucap Seijuurou dalam bisikan, "akan kuberikan nama paling indah untuk dirimu yang paling kucintai."

Sesaat sebelum kedua matanya menggelap, Seijuurou masih bisa tersenyum.

"—dengar, sayangku. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Akashi Tetsuya."

***

Jiwa yang terperangkap di masa lalu menghabiskan malam yang tersisa untuk menangis. Bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara mencabut kutukan yang diberikannya ... pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akulah yang telah membuatmu buta, Seijuurou?"

Untuk apa ia bertanya. Seijuurou tidak pernah menangis seperti dirinya. Pemuda jelmaan Scylladra dengan rambut biru langit berada dalam dekapan hangat. Dirinya berada dalam dekapan Seijuurou. Lelaki itu tetap memeluk dan tidak pernah menjauh meskipun sudah dibuat buta. Seijuurou setia dan bersabar menunggunya terbangun. Seijuurou membuang jauh-jauh sayap kering yang terlepas setelah ia berubah menjadi manusia. Seijuurou ingin menyimpan rapat semua rahasia. Ingin membuatnya 'terlahir' sebagai sosok baru yang sempurna.

"Mungkin nanti saat terbangun kau sudah melupakanku, Tetsuya," kening dikecup disertai sebuah bisikan. "Tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha keras membiasakanmu hidup sebagai manusia. Menciptakan kenangan baru denganku. Kita berdua saja tanpa ada yang akan memaki dan mengutuk kita."

Air mata sudah bosan terjatuh.

Kau tidak terkutuk ...

Tetsuya berpaling.

Akulah yang paling terkutuk dalam seluruh perjalanan kita.

Sosok mungil dalam dekapan Seijuurou bergerak pelan. Pemuda cantik terbangun. Mata biru langit besar mengerjap. Memandang Seijuurou.

"Kau siapa?" itu adalah pertanyaan Tetsuya yang pertama.

Tetsuya yang telah menjadi seorang manusia.

"Aku?" Senyum tipis tersungging. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku menemukanmu pingsan. Kau kemarin hampir hanyut di sungai dan aku menunggumu sadar."

"Hanyut ke sungai—ah, terima kasih. Kau telah menolongku," dengan tubuh lemah, Tetsuya berusaha duduk. Mengawasi Seijuurou, heran, "Apa kau buta? Matamu diselaputi lapisan putih. Apa kau bisa melihatku, Seijuurou?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihatmu," jawab pemuda itu, "Kedua mataku memang buta."

"Ah, kasihan sekali," bibir mungil berucap iba, "Kenapa kau bisa buta? Kutukan atau kecelakaan—atau ada orang jahat yang telah membuatmu buta?"

"Tidak, tidak ada orang jahat," Seijuurou menggeleng. Tersenyum tipis, "Sejak lahir aku sudah buta. Cacat bawaan."

"Oh. Aku ikut sedih," lengan disentuh pelan, "kau harus bersabar, Seijuurou."

"Ya. Terima kasih," Seijuurou mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan, "Apa kau sudah kuat berdiri? Aku akan membantumu. Tubuhmu sudah pulih?"

"Ya, aku bisa berdiri—tapi ...," pemuda kecil menjeda suara, ragu-ragu, "Aku siapa? Kalau kau tahu. Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Ah, kau," Seijuurou tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak tahu namamu. Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya."

"Apa—"

Seijuurou menyela, "Tapi kalau boleh ... aku ingin memanggilmu Tetsuya. Apa kau berkenan kupanggil dengan nama itu?"

"Ah," pemuda cantik mencetus. "Itu lebih baik. Ya. Tetsuya. Namaku Tetsuya. Terdengar bagus. Terima kasih, Seijuurou. Aku sangat suka."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Sebelah tangan terulur untuk Tetsuya.

"Jadi ... bersediakah kau kuajak ke rumahku, Tetsuya? Aku tinggal sendirian. Aku tahu kau kebingungan mencari tempat untuk pulang."

Muntahan darah tidak pernah berhenti. Terus berulang setiap menit. Dengan intensitas yang semakin sering. Pakaian Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berubah warna menjadi merah. Setiap leleran amis tumpah dari bibir Tetsuya, Seijuurou membersihkannya berulang-ulang. Kekasihnya belum juga bangun. Seijuurou memintanya membuka mata, sesekali memaki Nash yang justru menunggu di tepian tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Seijuurou khawatir Tetsuya tersesat selamanya di masa lalu. Seijuurou khawatir Tetsuya tidak akan kembali. Dan, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengirimku juga ke masa lalu? Dia tidak mau bangun padahal sudah hampir fajar."

Sang penyihir menggeleng. Bersidekap. Menatap dingin. Air sungai yang telah menjadi aliran darah.

"Nash!" bentak Seijuurou, "Jangan main-main—cepat kembalikan Tetsuya! Nash! Jangan pura-pura tuli."

Masih menjawab tenang, "Dia sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak berumur panjang."

"Nash! Jangan sembarangan!" Tubuh Tetsuya didekap semakin erat, diguncang supaya terbangun. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tetsuya hanya kembali ke masa lalu, dia bukan mati—jangan sembarangan! Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya."

Nash menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat. Tetsuya tidak bisa kembali. Relakan saja."

"Setan kau, Nash! Kembalikan dia! Aku tidak peduli alasanmu—kembalikan dia sekarang!"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa tenang, Seijuurou." Nash mendekat. Masuk ke dalam air. Mengeluarkan sebatang pisau bersih dan merobek pakaian Tetsuya. Seijuurou menampiknya.

Tapi Nash memang sama kuatnya. "Biarkan aku mengambil anak itu, sebelum dia mati."

"Tetsuya tidak mati!"

"Bukan Tetsuya, Seijuurou bangsat! Yang bisa mati itu anakmu!"

"Lalu Tetsuya—"

"Bawa saja dia pulang dan tidurkan di rumah. Lalu tunggu sampai dia sadar. Setahun, dua tahun juga pasti sadar. Kalau tidak sadar juga, gali saja kuburan untuknya. Singkirkan tanganmu dari perutnya, busuk."

Akashi Seijuurou sungguh murka, "Jangan bercanda, Nash! Aku tidak akan segan—"

"Tidak akan segan membunuhku? Aku tidak keberatan."

Seijuurou menendang Nash menjauh dari Tetsuya. Tapi pisau terlanjur membelah perut, mengeluarkan bayi merah yang belum saatnya terlahir. Nash menangkap entitas kecil itu dan membiarkan Seijuurou tercengang melihat sang bayi menangis pelan dan menendangkan kakinya. "Anak manusia memang berbeda," Nash berkomentar, "itulah mengapa makhluk parafisik seperti Tetsuya tidak sanggup mengandungnya dan selalu sakit-sakitan. Bukan karena dia anak Scylladra, tapi karena dia keturunan makhluk mortal yang paling sempurna. Berdarah separuh manusia. Berdarah separuh orang busuk bernama Akashi Seijuurou."

Menunduk, Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tidak punya ketetapan hati untuk menatap anaknya.

"Lalu Tetsuya?" Dipandang pemuda dalam pelukan. Perut yang teriris ditutup Seijuurou dengan robekan pakaian. "Luka Tetsuya akan kau biarkan begitu saja?

"Kau pikir Scylladra tidak punya kemampuan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri?" Nash balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Nash berjalan ke tepian. Meninggalkan Seijuurou.

"Scylladra adalah kaum penyembuh yang natural. Seluruh elemen tubuhnya adalah penyembuh. Jika kau meragukan omonganku, tanyakan sendiri pada otakmu yang bebal itu, Seijuurou. Pikirkan bagaimana bisa mata butamu sembuh hanya dengan siraman plasma darahnya," tukas Nash, "Sudah. Jangan dijawab, tolol. Lekas angkat Tetsuya dari air. Fajar hampir datang. Kalau kau tak juga membawanya pergi, aku yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku."

Penantian dan mencintai adalah aturan sebab-akibat, mustahil dirunut jalinannya jika sudah tersambung dan membaur.

Akashi Seijuurou memulai pagi hari dengan membuka jendela, menyapa bayi mereka yang menggeliat di balik selimut, menunjukkan mata besar berwarna merah, campuran antara matanya dan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou belum bisa memberi nama. Ia pun tidak terlalu bisa mengajak si bayi bercanda. Seijuurou hanya tidak pernah pergi dari sisi mereka terlalu lama. Setiap hari ia masih memasak bubur—ia tidak bisa membuat menu yang lain—dan rela berdecap bosan setiap sarapan, makan siang, makan malam.

Nyaris sembilan puluh hari setelah ritual di sungai bodoh itu mereka lakukan. Namun Akashi Tetsuya masih tetap tenggelam dalam tidur panjang tanpa napas. Beberapa kali teman-teman yang peduli datang; Nash selalu datang di akhir minggu dan Seijuurou tidak lagi bertanya mengapa lelaki itu selalu lekat menatap Tetsuya. Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki pun datang, samar-samar mengatakan Seijuurou harus membeli sepetak tanah kuburan.

Tapi Seijuurou menjawab, "Tetsuya akan bangun. Dia tidak mati. Dia adalah makhluk abadi. Aku manusia. Usiaku belum ada dua puluh lima. Setidaknya sebelum tua dan mati aku masih punya empat atau lima puluh tahun lagi untuk menanti Tetsuya terjaga dari tidurnya."

Dan tidak ada yang berkata apapun lagi setelah itu. Keluarga kecil Akashi makin dijauhi penduduk desa.

Dalam keterkucilan itu Seijuurou tidak pernah menyerah mengajak Tetsuya bicara. Waktu tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa berharapnya. Lima purnama berlalu. Lalu tujuh purnama. Delapan. Dan dua belas—

Hari itu, Seijuurou menyisihkan sisa penghasilan untuk membeli sepotong kue mentega dan sebatang lilin.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak ingin ikut merayakan satu tahun kelahiran anak kita?"

Bayi dengan rambut merah tertawa kecil di pangkuan Seijuurou, tidak mengerti mengapa sang ibu tidak pernah bisa memeluknya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun? Semua luka di tubuhmu sudah sembuh. Apa kau tersesat di masa lalu, Tetsuya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sangat marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan berulang-ulang. Seijuurou ingin Tetsuya menyahut. Atau setidaknya, Tetsuya melempar barang dan menolak dipeluknya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang terbujur kaku di ranjang selama itu. Wajah Tetsuya ditelusuri Seijuurou, setiap hari dibersihkan dan dihapal semenawan apa sosok itu tercipta di depan mata. Setiap pori-pori, setiap inci kulit, setiap garut bibir—Seijuurou berharap Tetsuya bergerak walau hanya sedikit.

"Semoga kau akan terbangun besok pagi."

Harapan itu diucapkan setiap malam sebelum tidur.

"Kalau tidak pagi ini, berarti kau akan terbangun pada pagi selanjutnya."

Diucapkan pula sebelum ia membuka jendela dan bertemu matahari baru setiap harinya.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak merobeki almanak. Akashi Seijuurou tidak memusuhi kesepian. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyesali apapun.

"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak, Tetsuya?"

Tapi sosok itu telah menghilang. Tidak lagi tertidur—dan Seijuurou terperanjat. Berlari mencari di dapur. Ke ruang makan. Ke setiap sudut yang mungkin. Dan Akashi Tetsuya, dengan suara lembut itu, memanggilnya dari halaman belakang, "Keluarlah, Seijuurou. Tapi bawalah selembar kain untuk membebat matamu."

"Tetsuya."

Pintu belakang dikuak. Bukannya tidak sabar, bukannya sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu—Akashi Seijuurou hanya merasa kain hitam itu tidak perlu.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Mata terpejam. Raut bahagia.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi Tetsuya mengangguk, menjawab pelan, mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Aku memang akan selalu kembali untuk Seijuurou," ucapnya, "tapi sekarang aku bukan manusia lagi. Seijuurou tidak perlu khawatir. Kita tidak pernah berpisah. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan Seijuurou karena jika kesalahan itu terjadi lagi ... Seijuurou akan kembali buta seperti dahulu."

"Ah, begitukah? Bukankah kalau aku melihatmu kau akan jadi manusia?"

"Ya. Tapi jangan lakukan itu, Seijuurou. Ah! Tutup matamu, Seijuurou! Seijuurou!"

Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencintaimu sebegini besarnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku keberatan jadi buta, Tetsuya?"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum dan berlari mendekapnya.

.

.

[You are the miracle in me. Forever and always, truly, madly, deeply.]

-Hope Alcocer in Where Hope Lies-

.

FIN

A Note: 

Fanfiksi ini pernah saya publish di Fanfiction.net pada bulan Agustus 2015. Kemarin (saya lupa tanggal dan bulannya), saya menghapusnya dengan semena-mena dari akun FFN, sembari tetap menyimpan drafnya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Saya bukan orang yang akan lama berpikir untuk membredel tulisan sendiri dari akun jika ingin. kiaara memang author sadistis (i know), tapi di balik itu ada cerita panjang yang jika saya tuturkan di sini akan menambah porsi halaman, membuat muntah-muntah pembaca, plus, membelokkan alur cerita Elucidate yang semula Tragedy Drama menjadi Psychological Thriller.

Jika saya ingat betapa fanfiksi ini adalah salah satu fanfiksi tersulit yang pernah saya tulis, saya akan terus memarahi diri sendiri karena telah seenak jidat membredelnya dan membuangnya dari tempatnya dipajang. Elucidate ditulis dengan 15% bagian terencana (baca: mengikuti kerangka menulis), dan 85% bagiannya adalah loncatan pikiran yang benar-benar tak terkendali. Di fanfiksi ini saya (untuk yang pertama kalinya) belajar membenci Tetsuya selama menulis (dan itu sungguh sulit karena saya mencintai KT lebih dari adanya), dan di sini pula untuk pertama kalinya saya menemukan reviewer yang mengatakan, "Memikirkan kiaara membuat Akashi Seijuurou selingkuh, rasanya tidak mungkin". Elucidate juga membuat saya berkali-kali menyerah, oneshot dengan periode terpanjang untuk ditulis saking pusingnya saya mengikuti jalan pikiran sendiri.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

-kiaara


End file.
